Crimson Axe Aivy
by AnnaNozomashi
Summary: Abducted by a pirate crew, lost a bet so she had to join them, all because of tendency to get careless. When you get careless you make mistakes. But this was no mistake. Law/OC  Rate :T/M
1. Prologue

_Prologue. _

Aivy Lamarr skid through the busy streets of her town on the isle on the Grand Line. She was waiting for a proper prey to pass by. A _pickpocket_ prey. She lazily ploffed down on a crate, ready to look at the crowds passing by. The summer Island resembled much of Alabasta, but it had more greenery. Fields with flowers and grass covered the plains near the shore because of the fertile ground. Also, this was a hotspot for thieves and pirates of a sorts. Aivy herself belonged more or less to the first class. She was smart, but she didn't like to stay in one place for long, so she sometimes tagged along with pirates. However, she like this very island so much she decided to stay. Aivy grinned as she let the sun warm her skin. It was roughly 34 degrees out in the open and it was wonderful. Aivy let her eyes scan the crown and the docks for potential victims. She scanned some more and saw a rich woman pass by, jewels, expensive clothing, whole set complete. She was carelessly skimming through some jewels at a stand. Bingo. She slowly got of the crate she was sitting on and walked to the woman standing by the little shop. She was concentrated on inspecting the jewels and bracelets with stone beads. She nearly seemed to be ready to make a decision. That's when she bumped into the woman. She mutter a pardon and put her hand on her shoulder as if trying to pass. The woman didn't reach much higher than herself so reaching her shoulder wasn't difficult. She walked away, the woman followed her into the alley, the woman changed clothing with Aivy, and she put the money in a small pouch on her hip. This woman had about the same sizes as Aivy so that was quite fortunate. The over bust corset fit snugly around her waist and chest. The skirt was side cut and it flowed diagonally around her slightly tanned legs.

'not bad.' Aivy thought merrily. She released the hallucination after some, changes in the hallucination. The woman fell to the ground crying softly, convinced she just had about a million needles piercing through her body. Aivy left the alley in a different direction and stalked off to a bar. But it was then when a certain white bear caught her attention. And a white clothed crew. A smile threatened to tug at the corner of her lips. They were sitting near the entrance of the bar she was about to walk in. Things were bound to get interesting today. Of course, it would be her who would cause a scene, but hey, can't she have even a little bit of _fun_.

She heard the men talk about going inside. They were discussing about whether bringing the bear inside along with them or not. She ignored the pirates and slowly entered the bar, a sly smile playing on her lips. This was going to be fun. She carelessly stalked over to the bar and stumbled as if she were to fall. She nearly 'fell' into a man and she used her hand to catch herself against the man. He caught her other wrist and pulled her up. Aivy wickedly sweet thanked the man, stirring the interests from the man behind her, who just entered the bar along with his crew. She ignored the man any further and went to order herself a drink. The crew settled at one of the few free tables in the over crammed bar. She knew she had to wait a while, things would get too dangerous for herself. She went to check the connection with small hallucinations, checking if the man got confused. He did.

'Perfect.' Aivy thought smugly. The Pirate Crew seemed to entertain their selves and laughed, fooled around some more. Time for the real fun to start though. Some rummaging started in the far corner of the bar. A cry came and the man she had just touched, had began panicking; the hallucination had started. The man trashed around him.

'**Don't touch me! Stay away, you filthy creatures, you!**' The man cried out in agony, he was breaking, hurting, pained. And how Aivy_ loved_ this. Yes, she was very sadistic, but this was highly amusing. She watched the trashing man with a wicked smile playing along her face, her eyes looking at the man, who was hurting so badly. She knew exactly what playing in that man's head. She quickly turned around downing her drink, she was highly entertained, and she knew, that a certain other pirate was too. She turned around to meet the interested gaze of Trafalgar Law and she merely let the sly smile play on her lips. She know she was being very mysterious, but she just loved taunting people. It was a certain hobby of hers. She was cruel, sadistic and above all, very angry. Which added just a bit flare to everything she did, more passion. She briefly met his eyes again before she passed him and she noticed the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He had been entertained.

* * *

><p>Bepo: You are evil.<p>

Me: I'm not!

Bepo: Sorry...

Me: Well anyway, review on the prologue, see if it _stirred _your interests ;D, however, I do not own One piece, if I did, it wouldn't even be as epic as it is now, I just like to add something to it :D


	2. Pathetic marines

Chapter 1 : _Massacre and pathetic marines._

When the young woman passed him, he couldn't help but smile a little. By the way she smiled, he could tell she was the one who caused the havoc. She was supposed to have a bounty, but he couldn't recall who it was. He would have to find out when they would retreat to the submarine.

"Shachi! We're leaving in an hour, make sure we have all of the supplies we need." Law ordered his crew mate and mechanic. Bepo and Penguin were deeply engaged in a conversation about women and female bears. His crewmate however a lot of time telling the bear not to change subject after apologizing, causing the bear to apologize again, and so onwards. Though he was highly amused sometimes by his crew, they sometimes were a bit of a bother. However, he wouldn't want to trade them. Nonetheless, it didn't stop him from adding new flavors to his crew. He very intrigued by the woman. She would make a nice addition to his crew. Law downed his liquor and talked with his navigator about the setting time of the log pose. Unfortunately, the Log Pose would take four whole days to set. The crew had only just arrived at the port and Daniel and Callum were now guarding their submarine. Daniel was their cook and Callum was the one who took care of the money. He updated their treasure box, to say it simplified. His navigator, Logen, was one brick of anger. Nevertheless, he was a good navigator.

…Law was bored to no end though his crew was highly amusing sometimes; he wanted some variety. Shachi left together with Bepo to get the supplies.

"Captain, that was Crimson Axe Aivy!" Penguin noted vividly, disturbing Law from his train of thoughts. So he didn't need to wait until they went back to the submarine after all.

"She has a bounty of 56 million Beris, and she is a wandering thief. However, rumors have spread that she recently ate an unnamed Devils Fruit." Penguin informed his captain. Law took in the information, so she's had some mentions in the papers. Wandering thief, hm. So she's not a pirate, yet. Law smirked slyly and leaned back in his chair. He knew exactly what was going to add flavor to his crew. It was only a matter of her joining them. Whether she wanted or not. The crying of the now traumatized man died down, people seemed to be extremely schocked. The man had started scratching himself and biting his lip from he stress he endured. He was now very curious about this woman, very curious. Curiosity killed the cat, but statisfaction brought it back.

* * *

><p>Aivy merrily skipped through the streets. She had been entertained, had entertained other people and she was in a very good mood right now. She hummed some pirate songs while making her way to the docks. She was going to examine the newbies. Maybe cause another scene. Oh how she was loving her recently acquired Devils Fruit. Aivy never like swimming anyway, but, it's been 3 months since she last sailed. Now she was alone, she had no one to save her from the water. Okay so she was scared, but she didn't mind teasing the population of this isle either. She was lucky to have stranded on a summer island. She purposefully bumped into a man and she begged him pardon while putting her right hand on his chest. She sent him a smile and bid him goodbye.<p>

"Excuse me." Aivy said wickedly. She created a fun scene in her head, soon exporting it to the other man's head. He suddenly started darting around and Aivy had trouble keeping in her hysterical giggles. This would never get old. Aivy quickly released the hallucination and walked away before she was to be found suspicious. She didn't want unwanted attention, like the marines; it would ruin her fun and she would have to change from island. She know she wasn't the only wanted person on this island, but she definitely wouldn't go unnoticed anymore if people were to find out she had a Devils Fruit. Now here's her problem; Trafalgar Law was sure to figure out she had a Devils Fruit. The news would spread and she'd have to leave. To be honest, she was a little bit afraid of Trafalgar Law, the rumors about him weren't pretty and she heard he was ruthless. No wonder the title; Surgeon of Death. She wondered just how many of the rumors were actually true. In fact she wanted to hear his stories, and she would flat out laugh if the rumors were true, maybe even applaud for him. She smirked at the thought of the rumors. She had been following all the news of the big time rookies. Someone who also really intrigued her interest was Straw-hat Luffy. Her gut told her there was more to him that the papers said. Monkey D. Luffy was no doubt a son of Monkey D. Dragon. No mistake. Aivy was sure 99% wasn't able to connect the ties with the most wanted man together with the young new rookie.

Aivy headed back into town. She had seen enough sea for today and the people on the dock were beginning to become boring. Same old pirates with the same old crap. Something interesting never happened if it weren't for Aivy. She caused chaos sometimes, but also something to talk about. They should be thankful, she sacrificed lives for their entertainment. Oh how ungrateful the people of this town were! Aivy chuckled lightly at the thoughts going through her mind, she was rambling again, but she found her own ramble sessions, too, highly amusing. Entertaining to say the least.

"Hm, my axe should be ready by now." Aivy mused aloud to herself. Her axe was getting a bit dull on the edges so Aivy decided she was going to let a smith sharpen her axe. Aivy wandered back to the blacksmith where she had dropped of her axe to check on it. She was going without weapon for 2 days already and she had caught words of marines approaching the island. She would definitely need a weapon if they were to find out she was there. Tch. Things were getting complicated. So much for a well deserved break after training for three months.

Aivy entered the blacksmith's residence and knocked on his door twice, "Come in." Came the gruff reply. He old man had been so nice to package her Axe in newspapers so it wouldn't get damaged. Aivy threw the money at the man and lifted the heavy axe.

"Wonderful." Aivy said merrily, the blacksmith gave her a questioning look as to why she didn't look at the axe first before she paid. She merely smirked at him.

"Well done, I will recommend you to any swordsman or blade like wielder in town." Aivy spoke kindly. The blacksmith just dismissed her and wanted to get back to work. She unpacked the axe and she stared at the mesmerizing axe she held in her hand.

"This is done greatly!" Aivy spoke again sliding her hand softly along the cutting edge of the axe, accidently cutting her finger in the process. It was extremely sharp and when she looked at one side she saw some name engraved in it 'Lamarr Triage Aivy'.

'Beautiful' Aivy smirked when she imagined all the blood that was going to clad her axe. She quickly left the shop before she was going to fall in another laughing fit with hysterical giggles. She didn't randomly wanted to be seen as a girl that would have hysterical giggles out of nothing. But once outside she let one escape her lips.

"Hm, what to do now?" Aivy mused to herself again. She decided she would go out into town again, things have probably calmed down and she would be able to roam aimlessly through the city. The smirk that had been on her face was replaced with an uninterested look on her face. She lifelessly started walking, her axe leaning on her shoulder. The remains of the day were going to be spent in the flower fields, scaring lovers and shit. That's what she like to do. Aivy slowly proceeded on her little trip, she lazily passed people on the street, people rushing past her, because they had important errands to run. Aivy simply liked wasting her time like this. Why rush things, she had the time of her life. Aivy stopped when certain words caught up with her,

"Did you hear? Marines will be here within four days!" One woman spoke worriedly to her husband.

"We should clean the hiding basement before they come then, who knows what ruckus they might cause this time!" the man replied, the rest of the conversation was uninteresting as she already heard what she needed to know. So they were coming after all, they've probably gotten words of the heart pirates and herself after all, who wouldn't want to have the chance as a marine to get both of them. Aivy grimaced. She disliked marines very much. She narrowed her eyes and glared a marine passing by. The marine eyes her weirdly and muttered something in the direction of monster and demon. She heard him but did not know if the man meant for her to hear his words, but she couldn't care less about the marine right now. She entered the flower fields and quickly bumped into a couple when she acted as if she was running, she touched both of them and set up a nice little hallucination. 'How wonderful' Aivy thought when she heard cries from the couple. The woman cried and the man just roared and trashed around him. The woman scratched her skin open from the stress. Her skin was under fire and the poison was burning, eating away at her. The woman couldn't get it off, and the man was being boiled in a swamp of magma, he too was burning away. Aivy merely smirked at the both of them, how wonderful. Aivy sat down and enjoyed the show. Sometimes she threw some needles and man eating insects in the hallucinations. She added some scalpels and knifes cutting their slowly already burning skin. Fantastic. Aivy was about to let out an hysterical giggle when she felt herself tire down. The hallucinating was getting to her. Five people was really the most she could do. Now she has given four people hallucinations, She had to rest otherwise she would pass out.

* * *

><p>Aivy stared at the sky, which was slowly turning from light blue to a soft pink mixed with orange. The pink clouds drifted above her. This had been quite an interesting day. She entangled her fingers as she rested her head on her hands. She sniffing once before she sat up straight. She had been dozing off since this afternoon, soon after she traumatized the couple for life. A gift. The sly smiled began tugging on her lips and she allowed the smile to come up. Geez, how long had she been asleep. She knew she had been careless with the hallucinations. But when she looked in the distance she saw 3 marine ships approaching at a fast rate. And damn she was hungry. Trafalgar Law, he had arrived just four days ago, and if she were to remember correctly they were about to set sail. Great. The marines would be here before they would even be able to start the engine. Then again why would she care.<p>

* * *

><p>Aivy walked in the bar where the Heart Pirates where drinking and partying. How careless. Aivy quickly glared but then let a smiled come across her face. She was just helping a fellow Pirate. Nothing else.<p>

"Hey Law." Aivy spoke up, trying to get attention from the Heart Pirate captain. When the man turned around he was a bit surprised to see her standing right before his nose.

* * *

><p>"Hey Law." A female voice spoke. Who was that. When he turned around, he faced the woman he had been searching for. She had been gone before he could even ask her to join his crew.<p>

"Miss Lamarr, what do I deserve your presence for?" Law retorted mockingly. The woman shot him a quick glare but she quickly smiled sweet.

"You might want to leave." She hinted. Law frowned at her. What did she mean with that? Was it a threat. He sensed no hostility from her though, but this woman could very well be deceiving him.

"Why so, miss Lamarr?" Law queried. The woman shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly, obviously not impressed by the presence of one of the most cruel pirates.

"Things 'bout to get bloody, Law" She added as much venom as she could to his name. He noticed and glared.

"What do you mean with that?" One of his crew mates yelled, Penguin, had become very impatient with the mysterious woman. Penguin was about to storm at the woman when the white bear stopped him, muttering something close to don't butt in. Law acknowledged the bear and shifted his focus back to the woman standing before his eyes. The woman was now deviously smiling at Law, she was playing games with her. She went to grab her axe that was strapped to her back. Law still didn't sense hostility and Bepo didn't either. They waited curiously for the woman to speak again, when the horrible sound of explosions came crushing in to their ears.

"Marines." She was now looking horribly amused by the fact that Law had just widened his eyes. Maybe not only that, maybe the screams, the yell filled with agony and pain. Pain, pain entertained her. She felt pleasure in hurting people. Yes, he liked her very much. He definitely wanted her on his crew.

"Hm, what about we fight them together." Aivy offered the heart pirate and Law didn't need to ponder about it.

"Fine." Law shortly replied as he grabbed his nodachi, there was no time to be wasted. The Heart Pirates and Aivy stepped out into the chaos. Blood splattered everywhere. This was going to turn out in a huge massacre. Marines were killing around, as if they had gone insane. On board stood a marine that was just one of the Marines Aivy could appreciate. Jonathan John, one of the more cruel marines. He was ruthless. Oh yes, he was probably the only marine she'd ever not dislike. Aivy stood side by side with the Heart pirates. No doubt she was going to be dubbed as an Heart Pirate from now on. Law would definitely ask her to join, but she had yet to consider that offer. If he managed to take her by force she would simply submit… after some struggle, maybe. That would be so much entertaining for both forces. Aivy didn't exactly know what she wanted. What did she want? Actually, it felt like revenge. Avenging her people maybe, who were painfully tormented, by him. But she felt no dislike to the man who had killed her people, her whole town, village or island. She hated everybody, but she wanted a reason to torment people. Yes, that's what she was gonna do. Aivy smiled wickedly, earning an interested gaze from a certain Pirate next to her.

Aivy lowered her axe until it's tip was scraping the ground below her feet. She proceeded her way to the marines. The marines eyed her warily as Law just eased as he was about to enjoy the show before his eyes. This woman had proven herself to be interesting, but now he really wanted to see something… more. Action.

The marines started to look frightened, not just scared. They were fearing her. A smirk exposed itself on Law's facial features and he quickly lost the smile as he engaged himself in battle aswel.

"Room." Law's cold voice spoke, "Shambles." A white circle enveloped many marines, their limbs and body parts went flying and got reattached on the wrong bodies and wrong places. When Aivy looked around to examine the attack, she barely managed to hold in her laugh. She liked this man's ability. The marines who got stirred around, now were panicking and clearly still able to feel their detached limbs on someone else's body. Some feet randomly started kicking and 3 heads on an arm, which was attached to a stomach with legs had been crying. They were wailing and didn't take long for the three of them to start arguing. Okay, Aivy couldn't hold in her laughter anymore.

"Entertaining?" A husky voice spoke close to her ear. When she turned around slowly, a devilish smirk still plastered on her face, she had turned around to face Jonathon John. However, when Aivy realized just who she was facing her smirk transformed into a pout like frown.

"Not what I expected though, I thought there would be more screaming, pain and you know the deal." Aivy more or less whined. Jonathon John merely laughed at the by far not weak girl in front of himself. She put a hand on his chest, pushed him away and started a hallucination. One quite cruel. A slimy monster demon started stabbing through his chest with a spiked bat and trying to pull out his organs one by one, the man himself was surprised he was still alive with all the pain he was feeling. Then the needles. One by one the needles were pricked into his eyes, and limbs, and whatever body part. Thousands of needles were literally shooting through his skin. His eyes started to bulge from their sockets and he was bleeding. Bleeding badly. The man screamed with so much agony, the cry was piercing every man's ears on the battlefield, the bear having to cover up his ears because of his sensitive hearing. The man's screaming died down and Jonathon John started coughing up blood. From the stress, Aivy assumed. His eyes turned inwards and the man died on the spot from a heart attack. His heart rate probably beat at an incredible rate, the heart became stressed out and abruptly stopped. Nearly impossible for a regular human. Aivy chuckled coldly. Glaring at the pathetic man at her feet.

"Pathetic." Aivy spat at the corpse before her body. And now the one marine she did not exactly dislike, was lying at her feet, lifeless. Aivy just let out an high pitched giggle. That's when the real chaos started. Marines standing around the pirates were schocked that their lieutenant simply died by the hands of girl, who only touched him _once_. Fortunately for the marines, her ability was very exhausting, and couldn't be used a lot.

Law was deeply engaged in battle but when he noticed the body in front of Aivy he couldn't help but smirk, she was on a different level than him, consindering how sadistic she was. Just what exactly was her ability? Law definitely was going to question the woman later on, after they would have gotten her onboard and left the damned island. He pulled his eyes of the woman and reset his focus on his own battle. He lazily slashed away here and there, use some of his Devils Fruit and he was fine. His crew was struggling as lazily as he was. Bepo easily rid of the marines. The rest of the Heart Pirates were doing great, but the soon-to-be Heart Pirate not so well, the ability she had must've sucked up most of her energy as she did her… thing. She fought of the marines one by one, not using her ability but her axe. She chopped limbs, heads and other body parts of. She looked tired and exhausted. Though she looked wobbly on her feet, she continued to fight, she firmly held on to her axe as she kept slashing away with her axe. The blood smudged on her axe. Together, the Heart Pirates plus one fought their selves to the docks.

"Not bad Law." Aivy some kind of complemented, "Your crew ain't that bad." Aivy was painting heavily and her vision started blur. She was having trouble with focusing already. Damn, that was one big ass hallucination. She steadied herself again, this time with help of her axe and she dashed for another marine, but instead of slashing him this time she put her hand on his head, smashing it in the floor, weakly but enough to daze the marine and get time to retreat to her spot. The marine suddenly started attacking other marines.

"Come here you filthy pirate."The marine cried out, but instead of running in direction of the pirates, he ran into the crowd of marines. She hadn't tested this type out yet, but the marine was very convinced that he was fighting the pirates instead of marines. He slashed away with his sword, injuring his mates and clearing the way for the heart pirates and Aivy.

"Captain, the Log pose has finally set." One of the Heart Pirates cried out, whom happened to be Logen.

"Miss Lamarr, may I offer you come with us?" Law asked- no demanded. Aivy however was concentrating on standing up straight more than listening to the posed question.

"Whatever." Aivy quickly dismissed, "Wait, what?" Dumbfounded, Aivy stared at the now grinning man. Law frowned slightly, but then a smile threatened to take over his mouth. She was weakened and about to fall unconscious, so taking her along, would definitely not be a problem. Her devils fruit ability was obviously very limited and could only use it a few times, probably depending on how much damage she did with one attack. Law did not know why the man back there died, but he was bound to find out.

"I said, that you're going to join my crew." Law commanded, obviously not liking to repeat himself, but somehow, the confused look on the woman's face was quite amusing to see. She was now glaring at him, or a clone of him as she was staring past him, yes this woman was going to pass out soon.

"No way." Aivy firmly denied.

"That was not a question, it was an order." Aivy stuttered as she tried to form words. But her lips betrayed her, she was to weak to even form a good comeback. 'Crap.' Aivy thought, she was about to fall unconscious, she couldn't lose the damn argument.

"Whatever, Law." Aivy spat him. Law gripped her arm, and he clenched her arm so hard, it started to bruise. Not like she gave a shit anyway.

"It's captain for you now." Law spoke coldly to her, and for one moment Aivy looked frightened. Aivy was very aware of the power of this man, and Aivy couldn't pull off another hallucination. She was far to exhausted. She was in a horrible situation. Oh, why did she have to go be all badass today, why not tomorrow?

"Pardon me, captain." Aivy spoke sarcastically, but a little bit amused. A small interested smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Someone didn't like being ordered around. Law released her arm, and Aivy went to control her little marine again, he started fighting of the marines, and those were just as confused as the Heart Pirates. The marine, however, soon got knocked out by his crewmates. She could only do this much? Aivy scowled as the marines approached them once again. Damnit, they kept coming, didn't they?

"Damn, I'm reaching my limit, fuck." Aivy cursed softly. She used her axe to balance herself, and especially not fall over. But that didn't go so well when her knees buckled underneath her.

Law saw the girl drop to the floor unconscious.

"Bepo." He called out to his first mate. Bepo ran over to his captain who simply pointed at the girl, "Bring her to the ship, we're leaving."

"Yes Captain." The bear nodded and he picked the girl up carefully, wondering if she was going to wake up soon.

'She's not that heavy,' Bepo thought as he picked up her axe, 'Her axe is though…' Bepo complained to himself. Bepo followed suit to his captain and crewmates as they quickly made it to their submarine. They jumped on board and quickly submerged underneath the water surface. They had won from the marines.

Bepo was about to put the girl down when he felt her move.

"M'hmm, soffw." The girl mumbled while readjusting herself in a more comfortable manner before falling back unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>Bepo: You're even more evil this chapter,<em>

_Me: you're even more of a bear._

_Bepo: I'm sorry..._

_Me: Tch_

_Bepo : i wonder if she wakes up. _

_Me: Don't change the subject!_

_Bepo: I'm sorry..._

_Me: yeah, well, anyway! please review, criticize my story, I want to improve and what bad and good. was there enough detail? Please do tell. I can only improve if you review. _


	3. A game of chess

Chapter 2: _A game of Chess. _

Law had gotten the woman on board but the female pirate had been asleep for two days already. He had been doing research about the supposed devils Fruit, it didn't have a name, but it was in the database under the unnamed Devils Fruits.

_'Hallucination Fruit._

_Type : Paramecia_

_Rarity : Grows every 75 years._

_Description : Ability to create hallucinations and recreate places from memory, ability to create anything as far as the mind reaches. Focuses at one person at the time. Limit depend on how intense the hallucinations are, painful or torturous hallucinations are ten times as difficult as simple hallucinations to confuse someone. When victim feels pain it exhausts owner_.' The book had said. So there was a downside. And considering what he had seen from her doing, she used the most torturous hallucinations, no wonder she tired so rapidly, Law continued the book.

_'This fruit is to be considered powerful, due to the ability to kill people when overstressing the mind. Side effect is that the eater tires even quicker, it is handy for the eater of this fruit to have another way to defend their selves, seeing as the hallucinations focus on one person, unless that person is in touch with another person that has been in touch before the hallucination started. Both will be able to experience the hallucination once it has started, though the user will be able to manipulate both hallucinations individually, though a lot of concentration is needed, and also tires down a lot. Not much is known about the fruit, but it seems, depending on the user, the victim needs to be touched first, before a hallucination can take place_.' It seemed as if this fruit had more downs than ups, but when in battle one on one, this would actually be quite useful, being able to confuse the enemy and strike down. Now that Law thought about it, it was quite an unfair way to fight, but since when did the world stop being unfair.

Law went to check up on his unconscious new crewmate, he checked her blood pulse, temperature, just the standard procedure he went through with each of his patients every half hour. The woman was severely wounded and didn't leave the battle unscathed like his crew did. She must've use a hell of a hallucination on that marine lieutenant, even to be able to make him drop dead to the floor, touching the man just once. Law smirked at the thought; he had gotten himself quite an interesting person. He had done right thinking that she would make a nice addition to his crew. Law let his eyes linger on her face just some more before leaving the room once again.

* * *

><p>Aivy endured one hell of a headache once she awakened in a bed, not a flowerbed like the previous time. Aivy groaned, she had really overdone it this time. But she had her fun so it was probably worth it. Aivy massaged her temples, trying to soothe the headache. She should really go easy for a while now, this was probably killing her head. The hallucinations were intensive, but she never expected the last hallucination to go so hard on her, while fight- Wait, where was she? Why was she in a bed?<p>

"**Fuck no**." Aivy's eyes fluttered open, not caring about the light blinding her eyes. Oh no he didn't. No he didn't just grab me and threw on board. Not literally, but she had no choice now. Either, Law was going to be really persistent and give her an ultimatum, either threaten her. Or a bet, something in that area. Aivy found the first two to be more likely. With a bet, Law actually had a small chance of losing. So, no way he was gonna do that. Well, Aivy would have enough time to think it through, who knows how far the next island is. Aivy groaned in realization of her situation.

"Maybe…" Aivy mumbled, considering is she should just give in, no she wouldn't do that. Not the easy way out. Also she was going to have to address Law with Captain. Well ain't that pretty, captain. You're gonna get what you want and be all happy. But, maybe she would have a chance to taunt the man more, Aivy thought about it. She wanted to see just how far she could go. Aivy sat up straight. She noticed the bandages under her shirt, he must've undressed her. Well, that would explain that she felt cold without her clothing on. She noticed a pile of clothes next to the bed, supposedly hers. Yeah, those were hers. Aivy quickly dressed into them and noticed just how much blood she had shed. The white corset was no a red brown color as if someone tried to wash it out. What a pity, she actually like these clothing. She would have to get new ones, as soon as they reached the next island. Not that shopping clothing was bad.

"Ah you're awake." A voice said from the door. Aivy turned to the voice and it turned out to be the bear. Aivy smiled at the bear, so that was the first mate.

"You're a bear, well anyway, name's Aivy." Bepo hung his head in a depressive way but quickly composed himself and formally introduced himself.

"My name's Bepo." Bepo dryly waved at her, and his black beads were staring at her. This bear was cute. Very cute, but she would have to hold herself in, wounds would open if she were to be jumping around already.

"You're below me, so I order you to scratch my back." Bepo stated matter of fact wise and Aivy just chuckled lightly. Alright, she could get to like this bear. Aivy went over to the bear and started scratching the bear on his back, the bear giving directions as to where to scratch. The bear thanked her and asked if she wanted anything to eat.

"Well, what could you guys make me?" Aivy asked the bear, an amused smile set on her lips. The bear seemed to think hard, but he couldn't bring up any ideas, so the expectantly looked at Aivy. Aivy let out a chuckle and thought for a moment aswel.

"Scrambled eggs with bacon if that's alright? It's not good to eat something heavy so soon." Aivy suggested, and the bear nodded and left the room. The bear seemed hesitant to leave the room but when Aivy followed him, he continued his way to the kitchen. Aivy was very impressed by the submarine. From what she saw on the outside, the ship was a mix between a submarine and a regular ship. The ship was dubbed as the Yellow Submarine. The bear turned left and right, and whatever way, but they finally seemed to have arrived at the gallery. At least, it looked like the gallery. A man stood in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes that had been used, this morning- or evening; Aivy couldn't tell as they were still underwater.

"So the sleeping beauty finally woke, heh?" the man put down the dishes and grinned warmly at Aivy and she sent him an innocent smile in return.

"I'm Aivy,_ pleased _to meet you." Aivy introduced herself in a nearly sarcastic manner.

"Daniel." The cook retorted. The cook had brown hair that was cut short, sticking around in all directions, it did seem to fit the man though. Daniel looked muscular and had little scars on his face.

"Well, what'd you like to eat, miss?" Daniel asked while grabbing some pans and pots to cook with, still waiting for Aivy's answer.

"Something like eggs with bacon, that would be very nice." Aivy stated thoughtfully. The cook gave her an approving nod and Bepo went to sit with her at the table while they waited for the cook to prepare Aivy's food.

"Say what's the time, I can't really tell." Aivy questioned the bear. The bear simply stared at her, "It's 1 am, the rest of the crew just went to bed."

"I heard something from your room so I went to check on you."

"How sweet." Aivy thanked the bear for caring and the bear dismissed it with a simple 'no problem.' Aivy found the bear very intriguing. She wondered if the bear ate a devils fruit, but he didn't look like he did. Aivy sighed. She was still over thinking her options. She sighed again and traced the wooden patterns on the table when a plate filled with food was placed in front of her, and damn, it smelled wonderful. She didn't eat a proper meal for a good three days, not to mention, she had been unconscious then, because she got carried away with her hallucinations.

"It smells wonderful!" Aivy complemented the cook, and he merely grinned at her, patting her shoulder.

"Alright kiddo, just eat already." The cook went to sit down aswel after he grabbed himself some water. The cook eyed her curiously. The he let a small amused smirk come across his face.

"What ya' smiling at?" Aivy asked between the bites.

"I was just wondering, how a girl like you could have a bounty of 56 million." The cook implied, still looking at her with an amused smirk plastered on his head.

"Hey, I'm not as weak as I look, and I've been working for that bounty for 2 years, so if I were you, I'd better shut up about that, before I pop your head of like you're opening a beer bottle." Aivy threatened, but the cook just laughed at the reference. Bepo simply sat there. Aivy continued to empty her plate and fill her stomach.

"You know cook-boy, this is very good stuff."

"Hm, I know. But what're ya' gonna do next?"

"What?"

"I mean Captain invited you didn't he? What'd ya say?" Aivy shrugged in response,

"Don't remember much, but I don't think I have a choice anyway, any sane man would've left me there, if he didn't want something that is." Aivy stated. The cook chuckled with his deep voice and grabbed Aivy's now empty plate and put it with the rest of the dishes.

"Well, sleep over it, and if you really don't want to, we'll be sure to come up with something we all like." Daniel replied, a smug smirk playing on his lips. Bepo showed her the way back to the infirmary and bid her goodnight. A good another hour passed before Aivy finally fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>When Law woke up, he entered the kitchen to drink his usual coffee. Daniel was already up and working on the breakfast. All the plates were already on the table waiting for the food to be put on them and be eaten.<p>

"Mornin' Captain." Daniel greeted.

"Good morning." Law replied. He nonchalantly strolled over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"You know that girl woke up last night, Bepo brought her here and I made her some food." Daniel informed,

"I see." Law uninterestedly replied, okay he wasn't a morning person, but he wanted to drink his coffee first, then he would go check on the woman. His new found crew mate. She had woken up already, so she was going to be awake today. Law was going to ask her some questions and maybe even have a little fun annoying her. No need to be soft on the new one. Maybe they would even go to the surface to catch some sun. After all, they were already out of the danger zone now, and they could float on the surface. When Law finished his breakfast, he went to get Logen. He found Logen in the control room, checking if everything was still alright and taken care of.

"Logen." Law walked in direction of the man, "Captain! Good morning!" Logen greeted the man merrily and Law returned the gesture.

"We will resurface for the time being." Law commanded his navigator, who nodded in reply. Logen when to press some buttons here and there and the submarine started to resurface. When the submarine emerged from the water, light rays immediately went through the windows of the control room, shortly blinding the two pirates.

"I'm going to check on my patient again." Law informed his crew member and Logen nodded, going back to his work, speculating the weather- which was very difficult, and keeping the submarine on course. Law left the control room for the infirmary. When he walked in, he expected to see the woman sleeping, but she was up and stretching a bit, as if she just woke up.

"Your loud walking and the submarine moving woke me up." Aivy answered the question he didn't have the chance to ask.

"Hm, Good Morning Miss Lamarr." Law mused mockingly, glancing curiously at the woman.

"How are things going, any further pain?" Law queried boredly when she didn't respond, how rude.

"No, they're all gone." She stretched her arms and cracked her hands. She sighed and smiled a little when she jumped from the bed.

"I heard you've been introduced to my cook." Law stated, starting to rummage through his cabinet with medicine.

"He's cool," Aivy said blandly. She eyed Law again. Hm, he didn't look too bad. He was a slim man, though his shoulders seemed broader than you would expect, note the hoodie. He had side burns on his face and a goatee. It didn't look bad at all, he had bags under his eyes, which made him seem just a little bit more older. So, more intimidating. She tilted her head, as if trying to look at him in a different angle. Law turned around with a medicine in his hand.

"Take this once a day and the pain should be stay a way for a while." Damn, so he saw through. Aivy did have pain, but she wasn't about to let him notice that. She silently took the medicine. She tucked it away in her bag she carried at her hip. She thanked (barely) the heart pirate captain and went to stretch her neck again, and that damn neck just wouldn't listen, no matter how much she stretched. Aivy quickly walked outside the room, the windows had shown her that they had resurfaced. Time to catch some sun. Aivy walked around some more… and more… and more… and more… Damn, she got lost. Aivy groaned as she tried to find her way through the submarine. She ended up at the bottom of the submarine, completely opposite of where she wanted to be.

"Lost?" Another male voice spoke to her. Aivy turned around to see a man with a hat saying penguin.

"Yeah," Aivy said sheepishly. "My sense of direction has left me." Aivy theatrically spoke, putting a hand over her heart, trying to look hurt. Penguin laughed at her as he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I couldn't leave such a pretty lady all by her self downstairs, why don't I show you the way to the deck, maybe even around the submarine, my room…" The pirate said coming closer to Aivy, trying to pull her closer to him. Aivy just smiled smugly, how about a little hallucination. She went to place her hand on the man, but he dodged the hand strategically.

"Oh no, miss, we don't do hallucinations," Penguin spoke. "Now how about I show you the way to the deck?" Aivy simply nodded. Penguin motioned for her to follow him, he had stopped flirting with her, fortunately he knew his boundaries and when to stop. Nice, so your crew ain't complete barbarians, Law.

"So did you say yes?" Penguin asked all of the sudden while he turned right in the hallway.

"I said 'Whatever Law'. If I recall correctly, I was taken onboard and I didn't willingly come. But seeing as I had no power to fight back, I believe I unconsciously submitted to him, I was kinda drowsy."Aivy sighed, she already called him captain when she wasn't exactly thinking clear and about to pass out. So she had already lost the battle, but she wasn't gonna go down without even the slightest struggle. She was going to annoy Law just for the fun of it. Aivy's usual sly smiled started to crawl across her lips again and it mate Penguin look at her with an amused look on his face.

"You like to smile, don't you." Penguin stated while still eyeing her. They were about to enter the deck, when they bumped into a certain white giant furry ball. Aivy chuckled and waved merrily at the bear, causing, yet again, Penguin to look at her.

"Yes, I like animals, no matter how human they act, and to answer your previous question, smiling takes less effort. To put it simply; I'm lazy." Aivy explained the pirate, earning a chuckle. She scowled at the pirate when she stepped on the deck, but she also thanked him for helping her out. She went to sit down against the mast, out of sight from the control room. She stared at the unpredictable clouds of the Grand Line, it has been long since she last set sail. Only three months ago was the last time she jumped of a ship. It didn't take long for the female pirate to start thinking about her dilemma again. Law wanted something from her, entertainment, maybe just her ability or something else that was left to figure out by her, but just why he wanted her so much, Aivy couldn't possibly think of one different alternative. Aivy sighed, she sighed a lot lately. Aivy shifted her legs in a different position, allowing the blood to flow normally through her legs again. How she longed for a book right now, maybe she would ask for one later. Law seemed like a man who read many books, but no way was she going to ask for one from him. Aivy resumed staring at the clouds, trying to imagine all kinds of figures and shapes into the clouds like a little child. Aivy chuckled, she admit, she was still acting like a kid all the time, much to the dismay from the people who used be around her. She'd go around asking her companions if they wanted to play a game. She heard footsteps behind her and she found a big orange and white fur ball coming in her direction.

"Say, do you have any games on board?" Aivy asked the now confused bear.

"Yes, I believe the captain has a set of chess, do you want me to get it for you?" The bear asked kindly, Aivy nodded and the bear went off again, but this time to get her a chess board and chess pieces. Aivy really started to like the bear.

* * *

><p>"Come in." Law spoke when he heard someone knock on his door, but a surprised look entered his face when he saw the bears head peak around the opening of the door.<p>

"Captain, can I have the chess board with the pieces, Aivy's bored." The captain nodded at the bear and watched amused as the bear grabbed the chessboard and left his office again. This woman started to interest him more and more. Maybe he would go out to the control room and watch the two play the game, maybe even challenge the woman for a game himself.

* * *

><p>Bepo walked back on the deck to where Aivy was enjoying the sun. Aivy looked up at the bear who had found a chess board. Aivy grinned, she like chess. It was a game where you had to think. One wrong move and game over. In that way, it resembled life very much. Aivy liked to keep certain things real.<p>

"You're in for a game of chess, Bepo?" Aivy dared the bear as he started setting up the board game; she looked up at the control room to see nothing; damn blinded windows. She shrugged and Bepo made the first move, he insisted he was the white party. Set by set the game progressed and Aivy seemed to be winning, Bepo was a good opponent though. Even though he was a bear, he had an intelligence matching one from a clever human. Carefully, Aivy speculated her next move and the consequences it would bring. If she moved her knight, she would be able to play check, but Bepo would be able to attack her rook, which was in a terrible situation if she didn't move it. She decided to sacrifice her rook, and move her knight. It was the right decision, because after a few more turns she played check mate. The bear drooped his head and sulked for a bit, but quickly turned to his normal state. Aivy was definitely enjoying the bears company. Okay, she was a sucker for animals. No shit, she totally sucked for them. She actually had the constant urge to cuddle with the bear, and that is actually very unlike Aivy her personality.

"Miss Lamarr," the pirates captain's voice spoke. "May I challenge you for a game of chess." He asked Aivy and she simply smirked at him to cover her uneasiness. Law was a very good play, Aivy assumed, and there was no doubt he wanted something for her. Bepo reset the board game, replacing the chess pieces to their very first spot. Aivy was just a tiny bit nervous. She would loose, but heck, no way she was gonna decline this challenge. Maybe she could pull it off.

"Why not?" Aivy nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders, but her eyes intensely followed her opponents movements. And that opponent was very aware of it. A smirk caught her eyes. He was definitely up to something. Law got to play the white party and he hummed in an amused way. He was pondering about his first move. First moves are very important. He decided to move a pawn. Clever, Aivy thought sarcastically. She carelessly moved a pawn on the far right of the board. She was getting very annoyed with Law, staring at her with that damn smirk on his face. Aivy frowned at his next move.

"If I win, you officially join my crew, no buts." This surprised her. So she could get to chose something if she won. Well she was very unlikely to win, she was aware of that. Law was by far better at chess than her. But she could give it a try with a nonchalant counter attack.

"And you lose, you guys will drop me off at the very next island."

"Alright." Law spoke, a grin broke out on his face. The intensive chess game went on with another 15 minutes. Aivy clearly taking her time over thinking her moves and sets, while the man opposing her was staring at her, the ever-amused smirk still present. Aivy quickly shot the man a glare while she started thinking about her moves again. She sighed. She moved her Bisshop, it was the only option, to attack at least one of the opponent of the enemy, not immediately leaving the king in danger, and not immediately losing a peace. Such a boring move. However was able to counter her move. Aivy could swear, she was going to get a head-ache from the both the chess game and the ever staring captain. He was insidely laughing at her, and she knew it. Law knew he was going to win from her. And Aivy just wished she wasn't so careless in the beginning. She always head-first runs into things. She wished she never let her fun loving personality get the better of her the day before. Just because she wanted to have some fun, she was now being shipped off to another Island and- no she was stuck on the ship. She was going to be part of Heart Pirates. If she wanted or not, she didn't really have choice anymore. She never had one anyway.

"It's your turn." Law stated, now curiously gazing at the woman sitting before him.

"I was over thinking my next move." Aivy spat at the man.

"You weren't," Aivy looked up at Law, how was he able to tell? "I could tell by the way you were glaring at the wooden floor." Law stated matter-of-factly, answering Aivy's un asked question. Aivy could swear if he were to be a girl then he would be checking out his nails right now. But he wasn't and that comment was irrelevant, but Law was winning, both parties knew; Aivy was doomed. Damn this game chess and Aivy swore she was never going to play it again with this man. She moved her queen. She was wiped out.

"Checkmate." She could cry right now.

* * *

><p>Law had wanted to grin at the girl. She had glared at him few times, the look on her face was hilarious. She was losing and she had known it from the beginning. Law took advantage of her sense of pride and challenged her. He already figured out she couldn't decline. In the beginning, she had been nonchalantly playing the game. But then her chances of victory started to narrow down. Law was already winning from the start. The pressure on the woman's shoulders would become too big, and Law was an advanced chess player. He calculated every set within 10 seconds, while his opponent took all the time she needed.<p>

"I guess you are officially a Heart Pirate now." Bepo suggested, looking at the both of them. Shachi and Penguin had somewhere along the middle of the game, started watching the both of them play. Bepo informed the two on the playing conditions and they both 'ah'ed at it , and Penguin just grinned when the girl was sulking about her loss.

"No problem girl, you'll be in fine hands on this ship." Aivy dismissed the pirate, which she recalled to be Penguin, with some curses and a fuck off at the end of her long line with curses. Shachi just laughed at the woman, but soon followed his crewmate to soothe the girl, sometimes throw in a flirt. Law had his victory and he would leave the woman alone, for the time being, letting her restore her pride first. Maybe he would do that. Law just slyly smirked. He had his new crewmember. Aivy sat there in a far corner sulking. She had been so stupid. So stupid, she contemplated bashing her head against the wall, but as she already had a headache, worsening it was not exactly her number one priority. Maybe, just maybe, she could escape on the next island. She missed her fun, and she know she couldn't use her hallucinations on this crew, or Law would come down to haunt her himself. Damn, damn this all. Aivy randomly cursed a long line of swearing again, getting curious looks from her new crew mates.

"Your own loss, girl." Shachi stated to her, shrugging his shoulders along the spoken sentence.

"Could've known that he is one of the better chess players out there." Penguin said, with some sympathy in his voice. She appreciated them, yes she did. They were just trying to cheer her up. She could actually like the crew, if it weren't for that damn Law. Suddenly going all like, 'you're my new crewmember and there's nothing you can do about it, because you will lose anyway.' And hell yeah that was true. But even though they were trying to cheer her up, she couldn't accept the fact, that she yet again, made the wrong choice. Okay, just once. Aivy stood up and walked over to a random wall and bashed her head against the wall, just once really hard.

"O-Oi, you're gonna damage yourself!" Penguin screeched while Shachi, "You're destroying the ship!" Just said something completely different.

"Couldn't. Care. Less." Aivy glared at them and they seemed to shrink. Then Bepo came over to Aivy, "You're practically my subordinate now, so I get to command you." Bepo somewhat happily said. Aivy couldn't help but chuckle at the bear.

"Sure." Aivy replied while Penguin and Shachi simply sweat dropped. They knew the whole process, Bepo had gone through that with them as well, but they had in fact expected the young lady to get mad at the bear, not softly chuckle at the bears statement.

"Penguin, Shachi, what's happening down here?" yet another voice boomed across the deck. Who was this, yet another crewmate… Aivy just stood there, awkwardly trying to find out who it was. She had no fucking idea.

"Oh by the way, I'm Callum." Apparently Callum. Aivy waved, "Aivy, pleased to meet you." Aivy far from exited said. Callum just laughed a really deep laugh. Oh no, this was a type to tell bad jokes. And laugh about it for ages. Aivy groaned inwardly. Callum went to shake her hand, and he grabbed her limb hand and excitably shook it around, as if he was trying mix a drink. When Callum was done shaking her hand and laughing hard, she went to the kitchen, maybe Daniel could use some help. If she was going to be stuck on this ship for the rest of her life, might as well make-her own ass useful. Aivy tried to find her way to the kitchen, and luckily she did. She found Daniel chilling at the table with a book; she really had to ask where to get a book on this ship.

Aivy greeted the man, "Yo'." Daniel looked up to find a bored girl, looking uninterested at the kitchen.

"Hello, why'd ya come all he way out here?" Daniel asked with a mocking grin playing on his facial features, glancing at Aivy

"I dunno, I thought, maybe I go help out, because I just lost the bet with Law." Aivy complained. Really she needed someone to complain to, and Daniel seemed like the perfect victim right now. Well, however she knew Daniel for maybe one hour, she could already assume he was going mock her and laugh at her, but give her advice nonetheless. She ploffed down on the chair opposing him.

"But you look like you're done already, so I'm just gonna annoy you." Aivy smirked. But he counter-smiled with one of his own.

"Hm, annoy me right." Daniel mused. Aivy started to look at Daniel, she had briefly looked at him before, but she didn't know his age, but she would've guessed the man to be around 24 or less.

"Say," Aivy mused, "How old are you?" At her question Daniel just chuckled deeply in reply.

"I'm 27 years old, what about you pretty lady?" Daniel questioned in reply, quirking an eyebrow in reply.

"18 sir." Aivy mock saluted at Daniel, making him laugh. Daniel closed his book, shoving it aside putting all his attention to the young woman in front of him. He leaned his chin on his hand, while Aivy placed her chin on her folded arms that rested on the tables.

"Tell me more about you, Miss Lamarr." Daniel began, sounding genuinely interested.

"Well, I ran away from home when I was 15, and then I got lost somewhere in the grand line." Aivy sheepishly smiled at the memories, to Daniel they seemed to be good memories, but Aivy knew better.

"Why'd you run away?" Daniel carefully pressed the matter, obviously not wanting to anger the lady.

"I was more or like rebellious against my parents, so I decided I'd run away." Aivy simply stated, half telling the truth.

"Do you regret leaving?" Daniel asked giving the girl a serious look, for all he knew, the girl just might be homesick, but trying to cover it up. But instead of doing what Daniel expected, Aivy grimaced at the question.

"That's the one thing I will never regret doing." Aivy was glaring daggers at the shape she was tracing with her fingers on the wooden table. She clenched her fist and her knuckles started to turn white.

"So, did you go alone?" Daniel said, genuinely wanting to find out more about the girl. She narrowed her eyes, she knew where this was going, but she wasn't going to spill more.

"I'd like to stop talking about this matter." Aivy somewhat politely declined his question. So it was a yes, Daniel assumed.

"Alright, well you came down here to help right," Daniel said looking past Aivy, probably a clock. "If you want, you can help me prepare lunch." Aivy smiled, finally something to do. Aivy stood up, awkwardly walking behind Daniel into the corner where the kitchen was.

"Hm, let's see," Daniel pondered for a small moment. "You can chop some vegetables and then slice the meat." Daniel decided, while he grabbed all the cooking gear.

After a good half our, they were done cooking and, supposedly Logen, came in to ask if he needed to get the others. This time she would get to face the whole crew. At once. So many men… Aivy sighed and Daniel shot her an amused look.

"You'll get used to it." Aivy glared at him, but quickly let her face droop again.

"Yeah, I'll get used to no freedom. Law will likely hunt me down as soon as I try to run away." Aivy scowled at her plate. She heard footsteps and she looked up to see Bepo, Logen and Law walking in. Aivy frowned and she went back to tracing patterns on the table. Aivy bit her lip, and went to think some more. What if she would just run as hard as she could, not stop until they stopped? Aivy could run pretty far, but she likely couldn't run that far. She'd have to run until the next town, which probably wasn't there. She probably wouldn't be able to use her hallucinations on the crew, they were likely to dodge like penguin did before. Wow, she still didn't want to give up. She gave all her options another once-over and sighed.

"Why the bad mood?" Law mockingly teased her and in return Aivy glared at him.

"Well, what do think, Law." He had been smirking, but his face fell back to serious as soon as she called his name.

"I believe I've told you that you are to address me with Captain." Law coldly stated, Bepo, Logen and Daniel awkwardly staring at the two of them.

"Hm, alright, captain." Aivy sighed angrily. Though from the rumors she heard, that Law killed countless man because they were ordering him around. Well, couldn't exactly blame him. Got himself a new crewmate who refuses to recognize his authority. Well, damn him. She was definitely giving him a hard time.

It didn't take long before the remaining crew mates entered the gallery as well. They all sat down and Bepo sat next to her, and next to Bepo, at the head of table, sat their beloved captain. Every now and then, Aivy would shoot him a glare and he would only amusedly smirk at her. He assumed that she was still angry at him for winning the game of chess, but she was actually mad at him for existing.

We'll reach the island in another 2 days, if we don't run into problems or storms, the longest it will probably take is 4 days at the least." Logen excitedly informed. "Though the next island is a spring island, it's quite cold because it's supposed to have twin sister island, and that one is a winter island. So it's more or less like a half spring half winter island." Logen continued, Law nodded and Aivy just glared at Law.

* * *

><p>"Hm, any interesting culture on the island?" Law queried, being interested in the next island. The previous island had only been considered a pirate hotspot. He wanted something interesting to fill his book collection. Law glanced at the angry woman, he smirked at her. Someone couldn't deal with losing obviously. She would every now and then send him venomous glares and he would sent a smug grin in reply. Oh, yes he was enjoying himself.<p>

"Um, yes, this weird culture likes to kidnap people and sacrifice them so some kind of god." Logen stated warily grabbing the book about the island. It was more or less some kind of history book, with the basic things about the islands. Law was sure to find more interesting books about the history and origin.

"Hm, interesting." Law said, this was going to be nice island. Law smirked when his hallucination creator shot him once lost, venomous, deadly glare. Yes indeed, a very interesting island.

* * *

><p><em>Me: Woohoo, my inspiration is running endlessly today! imanaged to finish a chapter from more than 6000 words in one day!<em>

_Bepo: That's not much._

_Me : It is much, now shut up._

_Bepo: I'm sorry..._

_Me: Tch_

_Bepo: Are you still motivated, you usually give up about the 3rd chapter_

_Me: Yes I am motivated, because I actually know how I want to continue the next chapter, and stop changing the subject, and please review, because I want to know my flaws and I really want to correct them, :0 _

_Bepo: I'm sorry... _


	4. Fatman

Law sighed when had gotten ear of what his newest crew mate had done. He sighed very deep, he wasn't exactly happy about it neither he was mad, he was just frustrated. It meant that he had to go after the young woman again, she was far too entertaining and he just had a problem of letting of things that interested him, might also explain the reason why his office is so messy. He kept everything on his deck, refusing to throw anything away that might have some use later. But when the young lady had jumped off the deck as soon as she could, Law just got really frustrated. She knew that Law would come after her, but she just couldn't let it her chance go by. The Heart pirates had just looked in astonishment when she bolted of, only to be scolded at by Law for not holding the girl down. They had lost sight of the girl and Daniel and Bepo were currently looking, Law had assumed that they were the two she was most comfortable with. Law had ordered them to get her back, even though he knew that wasn't quite the easy job he knew that Bepo would be able to follow her scent. Law went back to his office. He put some books away and checked the cabinets for medicine. Yes, he needed the refill his medicine cabinet. He was out of painkiller as he just gave Aivy the last ones. Law scribbled down the medicine he needed to get. He went to the other cabinets with herbs and medical equipment and wrote down what he need from those cabinets. Law sighed again as he left the Yellow Submarine, but at the same time he couldn't help but let a smug grin sprawl across his face. This day was bound to become interesting.

Aivy had managed to jump off the submarine, leaving the crew in a daze, they were quite confused, but at the same time they could've expected her to do so. They had assumed she had given up, by her gloomy behavior. She had seemed 10 times more energetic at the island. But they were definitely caught off guard when they saw her smiling that very morning. However, the crew took it the wrong way. While running Aivy let out hysterical giggles as the adrenaline rushed through her veins. She was being followed, she could feel it, but she had her little moment of freedom. She tried to run everywhere and nowhere, until she remembered the bear. Bepo was going to be able to smell her. Realization dawned upon Aivy, but she quickly managed to come up with a nice little scheme that would entertain her. She slowed down, looking around, before starting to run again, this time her eyes still set on her prey. The crowded streets were crammed with people. However, they were all wearing weird costumes. She bumped into her _prey_ who was around the same size as herself. She apologized but soon started an innocent hallucination. The woman followed her around into the woods that surrounded the town. The woman that abruptly stopped in a daze and started undressing herself as if she was going to step in bath or taking a shower. Aivy and the woman exchanged clothes, but they were a bit tight on her. Damn, she made a wrong estimation, well it fit her anyway.

"Whatever, I'll take some other ones soon." Aivy groaned stretching around a bit. The clothes smelled completely different and she let the woman wear her clothes. What Aivy was wearing now was the top of a maid costume, with a corset and she wore black jeans with rips in the. For her shoes, she wore black sandals. It was likable, but not her favorite outfit. Aivy went through the belongings of the woman and she had managed to strike a nice fund of about 200,000 Beri. Hm, that added nicely to the money she stole back on the previous island. Aivy looked at the woman who stood there, staring ahead lifelessly. Aivy let out a high-pitched giggle as she smirked at the woman. Yes, she was going to have fun again. She slowly manipulated the hallucination and the woman's eyes widened and started turn red. She opened her mouth, and put her hands in her hair, trying to pull it from her scalp. The woman whimpered and Aivy laughed halfheartedly at the woman. Aivy was enjoying herself. She missed this. She released the woman from the hallucination and Aivy wickedly stared at the woman. The woman suddenly seemed very aware of her location and slowly shifted her eyes to look at Aivy. Aivy crouched in front of the woman, grinning devilishly at her. The woman tried to scramble away, but Aivy caught her neck with her hand. The woman whimpered at her hand, tears falling down her cheeks. Oh, yes Aivy was enjoying herself.

Aivy purred, "Thank you for the clothes, I'll take good care of 'em." The woman gulped and just nodded slightly before Aivy threw her into a tree. The woman screamed once released from Aivy's grip and Aivy dashed out of the dark woods. The hallucination wasn't as intensive, but she could still feel the effects from the battle four days ago. Seriously, she exceeded her own damn boundaries that evening. Aivy sighed as she walked back into town, strategically walking atop the buildings, peering over the crowds. When she found a nice flat roof, she lay down and enjoyed the soft sun, heating up her skin. She giggled a little bit again, laughing at the birds flying in the sky, as one fell down dead when the bird was shot. She loved animals, but she hated birds. Birds were plain annoying. She envied birds in some ways. Not tied to the ground all the time. Aivy narrowed her eyes at them. Though, compared to before, she felt as if she was hovering 1 inch above the ground, that must be some improvement. Aivy let out a chuckle, it sounded somewhat sad… It didn't take long for her to settle back on to the ground when she heard people call out her name.

"Fuck." Aivy cursed when she went over to the edge of the roof. She looked downwards to find Bepo and Daniel looking for her, looking quite frustrated. Aivy grinned. She knew her plan wouldn't hold for long, but it would suffice for a while. When Daniel was about to turn in her direction, Aivy duck away from his gaze.

"Close one." Aivy muttered under her breath. She peered over the edge of the roof and found the two crewmates walking the opposite direction. It didn't take long before she spotted a very long sword sticking out of the crowds, and a black yellow colored hoodie underneath it. It was Law, probably getting supplies for his medicine cabinet. How unfortunately, Aivy was sitting atop the medical supplies store. Aivy groaned and glared at the man. He was practically _everywhere_ she went, whether if he knew or not.

She spat his name softly under her breath, adding as much venom and despise as she could. For a moment, she could swear she saw the man shudder. She had wanted to laugh hard, but seeing her position, she would better not do so. She clasped her hand atop her mouth to refrain even one giggle from coming out. When Law had entered the building beneath her went to stalk the bear and the cook-boy. Wondering if Bepo was leading the two of them to the woman she had just switched clothes with. Aivy jumped from roof to roof, happily skipping forward. She marched at the same pace as the duo did, who were still calling out her name. Daniel politely asked someone if he had seen her. The man pointed to the forest and a look of relief came across Daniel's face.

"Daniel, I found her scent." Bepo said; she was within hearing range and Bepo darted off into the forest. Aivy smirked, she should get away, before Bepo would find her new scent, mixed with the smell of her new clothes. If she were to make yet another stupid mistake, she would definitely hate herself for life. But she just couldn't afford to tag along. Aivy jumped off in another direction of where the bear and the cook-boy went. She passed the store Law had just entered a moment ago and quickly glanced inside to see if the surgeon was still there. She didn't see him in the small store, so that meant that he was outside again, probably somewhere on the streets.

"Nah, he probably won't find me." Aivy mused, thinking about the countless people

"Who won't find you?" Someone spoke to her. It didn't sound familiar, was too gruff to be Law's voice and it she didn't think any off the crew members had a voice like that. Someone grabbed Aivy's arm and turned her around sharply, and the fat, greasy man who spoke, gave her a once-over. The man wore what seemed like some kind of traditional clothing and he had matching old sandals.

"What ya' looking at fatty?" Aivy spat at the man, who in return nearly broke Aivy's arm, but like hell she was even gonna show him the pain. Aivy couldn't move her hands, so she was pretty much screwed. Unless, he was stupid enough to let even one hand over hers free; he was so going to die. Aivy glared daggers at the man and he simply smirked, his double chin, evolving in to a _triple_ chin. How disgusting. Aivy grimaced when she felt a pair of heavy shackles clasp around her wrist. She immediately noticed the green like stone and her face paled immediately. Crap.

"You would be a good offer." The man stated in a merry kind of way, making Aivy glare- as far as her life wasn't drained away by the cuffs, the man just laughed at her.

"Crimson Axe Aivy, newest crew member of the Heart Pirates," The man was now smugly smiling at her, "I can see why you are on his crew." The greasy man came closer to her and Aivy could practically smell his breakfast, and it didn't smell pretty. Aivy crunched her face in disgust. She was yanked forward as the man started walking towards an old building- most likely the house of the mayor Aivy assumed. The building was old, but pretty. Fat-man and Aivy entered the building, Aivy most of the time getting pulled along. She didn't have much force to struggle, without her axe and ability, she was completely done for.

"What's the meaning of this? We already have an offer for this month." A deep, harsh voice yelled across the room. Yet another fatty bastard came walking in her direction. The difference this time was that the little creep was nearly half her height.

"Yo' what ya' looking at, dwarf." Aivy halfheartedly insulted, mostly failing because the shackles were tiring her out. Damn this things were annoying her. She wanted to sit somewhere because those cuffs were so heavy. Aivy sighed again. The little geezer gave a once-over, making Aivy glare at him. She wanted to kick him in his head. But she probably couldn't even muster a little swing from her legs. Fuck no, she could barely lift her feet. Let alone move her lips properly, damn these shackles were affecting her big-time.

"We're dealing with a pirate, Heart Pirate to be exact, and look at her, she'd make a better sacrifice than what we already have. Above all, that woman is innocent and this one isn't." Fat-man number one said to fat-man number two, yanking on her shackles every time he wanted to make gestures with his hands. Which this man tended to do a lot. Aivy glared at both man. If she had the energy, she'd be yelling curses they didn't even dare think of- oh fuck that, she'd be popping their heads off with her own hands. Aivy smirked, that was definitely going to her to-do list.

"What you're smiling 'bout?" The man said, yet again pulling her shackles hard. Aivy let out a low chuckle, narrowing her eyes at the both, "Nothing…" Aivy mused to them and they simply eyed her once and went back to their conversation. They talked about prices, rewards and money. Fuck no, she was getting out of here before they could even mention bringing her to some kind of sacrificing stage. But she still wore the damn shackles, so she couldn't do much at the time being. She couldn't do much, but with what she could she tried to glare at the two fatty brainless bastards to at least make them notice she didn't like it one bit. In return, she got laughed at, making her glare at the men even more.

"She surely is a feisty one. Yes, she will definitely be a good sacrifice." The short creep said in approval. They were both looking at her in a not too pleasant way. So Aivy did what she could do best in her situation, she glared. Yes, how surprising. Fat-man laughed and yanked Aivy's shackles even more in the process. Her skin started to get irritated around her wrist, from all the yanking the man was doing. Yanking, weird word.

"Put her in locked room for the time being," the shorter one said. "And release the other one." Aivy got lead to a room with concrete walls and floor.

"How nice…" Aivy sarcastically mumbled and the man yanked her into the room in response. This man should go to Yanking-Management, if that existed. If it didn't she'd make sure he'd die… Nah, Aivy was just gonna kill him as soon as she was released from these shackles from hell. Fat-man was going to suffer.

* * *

><p>Law was walking through the streets, he could swear he saw her walking past him. At first he thought it was someone else, because the woman didn't even come close to the scent of his newest crew member. But by no mistake those long brown curls belonged to Aivy. Law forced his way through the crowd, searching for the woman. He didn't even see a glimpse of her anymore. Law sighed, frustration clearly noticeable. People sidestepped, letting the angry pirate captain storm off to the docks. For the time being he would wait at the submarine, in case Bepo and Daniel had returned with Aivy. Bepo surely would have found her, but if she changed clothes, it would take much time, for even Bepo to find her. Did that woman really have to go and run off, he had expected her to calmly stay on the ship, before they even were able to grab her, she leaped off the ship, risking falling into the water. They hadn't expected her to take such a risk, as the jump would've been quite big. Well, they were half right, she barely managed. Law wondered where she had gone. Law pushed off the matter and focused on getting back to the submarine, still keeping his eye open for anything that might come in his way, including his newest crewmember. Law remembered the wanted poster. It didn't have a proper picture, they were all hazy or just didn't show enough for people to recognize them. He couldn't even see the color of her eyes on the poster. Heck, all the times that she glared at him he didn't even notice the color of her eyes. It was vaguely imprinted in his head, he recalled it to be either green or blue- maybe somewhere in the middle, but he was sure they were a vivid color. All he seemed to remember of her face was her smile that intrigued him the most. Her smug or sly smile first showed to him in the bar. She had been playing around a little bit, but she most definitely stirred his interests. From what he had seen, and most probably for what he was about to see, she was a playful fighter, but she was careless, but she knew she had to face the consequences of her actions. That is much better than someone who is simply ignorant to his or her surroundings, going his or her merry way, without even bothering to glance backwards. Law had heard from Penguin that she had a weak spot for animals. In addition, she tried to attack him, but Penguin said he had easily evaded the attempt. From that moment she had probably realized that she couldn't just go around, throwing out hallucinations without even over considering her situation. Also, she had pride. And that was a weak spot of her as well; she got careless while fighting, she has no control over some things yet. And if it's true that she just ate the Devils Fruit, then she had no complete control over her ability either. Law smirked; he had been given a rough diamond so he could shape it into something nice.<p>

Law jumped on board the Yellow Submarine and he hoped that the woman would've been returned already, but his hope already shattered when Daniel sheepishly looked at him.

"We were tracing a fake scent…" Bepo said. "I'm sorry..."

"No, it's okay." Law said, Bepo immediately cheering up. "She probably did it on purpose."

"We did find a woman, but she was too traumatized to speak," Daniel said. "But she did manage to blurt out some syllables resembling Town." Daniel grimaced when he thought about the woman in the forest, wearing the elder clothes from Aivy. Aivy had hit two birds with one stone, she put them on a fake scent and she had gotten herself new clothes; very clever. The three of them sighed about what to do.

"Just wait, tomorrow is some kind of sacrifice, she'll probably go there, seeing her interests and what she likes to see." Law said and he both nodded in agreement. Then he heard some stumbles from his right, and it turned out to be a very moody Logen.

"Captain, I saw her, but as soon as I saw her, she was gone again." Logen said, in a apologetic manner, slightly bowing his head.

"It's okay, for now we'll go to a tavern for rooms and to eat something." Law spoke and he waited until the rest of the crew had gathered. When everybody was there, they headed for a tavern.

His crew was happily, cheering at the woman dancers in the bar and he just watched with amusement. He was soon enlaced in a conversation with Daniel. And surprisingly enough, it was about the food of the tavern, which was absolutely terrible. On that part, Law had to agree with him.

"I really can't believe this food, it's disgusting." Daniel complained and Law grinned at his cook.

"Even the little twat complimented my food." Daniel said, thinking about Aivy when he first met her. She had seemed like an innocent girl, until she saw him smirking at him. She started to glare, and spat threats at the cook. She even made up a nice nickname for him.

"You know I have a new nickname, Lamarr came up with it," Daniel said chuckling, Law eyeing him curiously. "How so?" Law replied.

"Cook-boy, I've got no idea why, but she addressed me with that for the past 3 or 2 days." Daniel laughed at it. The last 2 days, Aivy had spent a lot of time in the kitchen with Daniel, helping him out. She looked gloomy, but that soon disappeared when she heard they would be arriving at the island little bit later that day. Aivy lurked around the corner and dashed of the submarine as fast as she could. Heck, even Daniel had been surprised.

Penguin and Shachi started to become a little tipsy already and cheerily invited their captain to join them, but Law declined. Someone had to stay sober in case something was to happen.

Daniel said laughing hard and Law merely chuckled softly. "Really, I laughed at her and she threatened to pop my head off like a beer bottle." Daniel exclaimed, half-heartedly hurt at his captain who just laughed at the reference. Law did wonder where the woman had ran off to though.. Bepo could not trace her scent anymore, though the bear seemed worried. Law had pursued him into shaking the feeling off, but Bepo was still feeling uneasy.

* * *

><p>Aivy coughed, and coughed. In the end she coughed some more. The cell was cold and she was trying to keep her own body warm, by making herself as small possible. She was hungry, and thirsty. She hadn't eaten much this morning, neither did she have the chance to even go and buy some lunch. Now she was sitting there, watching the sky outside turn light pink as the sun began the rise. She tried to yell, but nothing more than a hoarse whimper came out of what could be called something alike a throat, because it didn't feel like one anymore. Her clothing wasn't exactly warm to say the least, she was catching a cold. Her throat started to hurt, and she hated fat-man and that little bastard, she had yet to decide a fitting, insulting, vulgar nickname. There was another problem, the wounds on her wrist started to infect, because of all the dirt on her hands, and it stung like hell. She hated the fact that she couldn't get the cuffs of, and she hated the fact that she was affected so badly. Maybe you are effected heavier when you're still new to your ability. She barely had her ability for 3 months, let alone control it. And damn it was a pain in the ass to learn about her fruit. So practically, her body was very weak when she was under the influence of these shackles. Damn sea stone.<p>

"Tch." Aivy groaned softly. Stupid her, she would've been safe at the submarine, maybe coming along without any struggle would've been a much better idea. Aivy scolded at herself, for yet again, how surprising, making a stupid mistake. It was actually so stupid and idiot like, she wanted to cry, but she wasn't about to let herself become even more of a weaker person. Crying is weak. She didn't need to bother other people with her measly tears. Aivy narrowed her eyes; she promised that she would never cry again. When Aivy thought of him, she missed him. She did. He was the only one she would ever miss. But these out standers wouldn't understand one damn thing. No matter how much they would try to understand her, they couldn't.

Aivy let out a sarcastic chuckle. She had always wanted to see the sunrise once, but she never woke up early enough. Now, she could make out the light coming through the thick window. But there was no warmth, Aivy smiled twisted. She had new inspiration for hallucinations, no way she was going to let those escape from her mind. Fat-man and the little creep were so dead when she got her hands on them. Though, hallucinations were no good, she would run back to the submarine and get her axe. Yes, then she would run back, chop their stupid, brain-dead, ugly, fat and empty head of.

Aivy leaned back, coughed here and there and stared at the wall opposite of her. This room was boring. Aivy whimpered when she heard the door open. Fat-man was standing in the door opening and he was looking at with a vulgar look on his fa- no wait, he was vulgar, so he looked like it standard. So the man came in, grabbed Aivy. He pulled her along, Aivy nearly deciding to just drop dead to the floor and being dragged to that damn stage. Fat-man yanked, making her already infected wrists bleed again. Aivy whimpered.

"Y'are not so tough anymore, are ya'?" Fat-man laughed at her, and Aivy glared at him. She was so hungry. Hungry. Hungry, food, water, freedom, no more shackles. Aivy sighed, inaudible for the man in front of her. Why did she always have to go and get into troubled situations? In this case, she had gotten herself caught, just after she regained a little bit of her freedom. Her wrists were open and bleeding. She was nearly dying, because she had such a weak immune system when she was under the influence of Seastone apparently. Her wrist started infecting, nearly at the same time they started to open up. And she had yet even to wonder about the whole sacrifice she was supposedly undergoing. Of course something so clichéd had to happen to the damsel in distress. If it weren't for the cuffs, they would already be long suffering, regretting they even laid a hand on her, let alone thinking about it. Aivy glared knifes and needles at the man, oh how she wished she could use her ability right now. She was so angry- no she was becoming furious. She slowed down and in response, the man yanked hard on her shackles with the chain. Aivy winced. The man noticed and smirked.

"Don't worry, we'll sell you off later." Fat-man smiled smugly at her. So she wasn't going to be sacrificed? Aivy was confused. Very confused, but realization soon spread across her face. They were going to give her to the marines. Everyone that had a bounty was probably brought to the marines, the rest was killed off. Aivy smirked. Nice business they were doing, but Aivy was also annoyed by the fact that they even dared to touch her. Aivy glared at the man's back head. Just to let him notice she hated him. Fat-man suddenly pushed her into a room, where two maids were apparently waiting for her- they were going to prepare her for the sacrifice. The women looked at Aivy with sympathy.

They carefully led her to the chair, allowing her to sit down on a big, comfortable, soft chair. The room was warm. When Fat-man had left the room, one of the maids injected her with something. Aivy yelped and looked at the woman with a weak glare. The woman smiled apologetically at her, muttering sorry to Aivy. Aivy frowned when she started to feel a little bit weird. She felt even weaker than before, but she wanted to laugh. The woman released the shackles and Aivy giggled at the feeling of her wrist being free and light again.

"Much better." Aivy slurred, with some giggles in between. The women smiled at her, preparing all the clothing for the young lady in front of them, which was now giggling like a little child. But the giggling didn't take long and Aivy started bawling her eyes out. The woman ignored it. Apparently the injection contained a serum, that was supposedly making the one injected very easy to handle. Their brains would be somewhat shut down from logical thinking.

"Did you know that strawberries are healthier for you than oranges, they contain more vitamin C." Aivy stated uninterested. She stared at her wrists, wondering why they were bleeding.

"Did you know that the color red can make your heart beat faster." Aivy stated, she twitched her hand, which limply fell down soon after. Aivy let out a high pitched giggle as she started a new laughing fit. The women pulled her from a chair and dressed her into a white blanket that was strategically being held together with golden ropes. Her tan skin was in contrast to the fabric, making her looking even tanner than she already was. Aivy's laughter died down and the uninterested look came back to her face.

"Did you know your heart beats over 100,000 times a day." Aivy said, and the maids looked at her with confused faces. Aivy slowly shifter her gaze to the maids before she let out a giggle, which soon turned into hysterical laughter. Aivy laughed like a madman. She started to laugh so hard, she nearly reached the volume loud enough to reach outside the walls. The maids hushed her, and told her something. Aivy's face paled and she just stared ahead of her.

"Do I have to?" The maids nodded and helped her stand up, Aivy simply went along with maids, completely convinced that she was doing what was best. The maids shot her a guilty look but Aivy smiled sadly at the ground.

"Do you have anyone you love?"

"Yes, I do…" Aivy said, still having a slur in her words, an innocent blush making its way on her cheeks. The maids smiley, genuinely wanting to inform the lover of the death of Aivy.

"What's his name?" the maid asked her honestly.

"I can't say, 'm not allowed." Aivy said, spitting the words with venom at the two maids. She eyed them with suspicion but that soon disappeared when she let herself fall in to another laughing fit, with hysterical laughter, sounding somewhat evil. The maids soon pulled her further along and in the meanwhile fixed her hair in a pretty model. Aivy would've looked pretty if it wasn't for the cuts, infected wrists, hollow cheeks and bags under her eyes. Her eyes looked hollow, dull color, instead of the vivid it was. Damn, all it took was one day. Aivy was one of those people who never gained weight when they ate tons of food, but when they don't eat for one day, they look like they've been starving for days. Well Aivy was one of those people. When Aivy walked along with the maids, she saw Fat-man again, but this time she didn't even make an attempt to glare at the pathetic bastard.

* * *

><p>The next morning they still didn't see Aivy anywhere, and she was sure to come back, because they had taken her precious axe with them. The Heart Pirates had gotten ear of a new sacrifice and Law's guts weren't telling him any good, so he decided that the Heart Pirates were going to check the whole event out, and if it wasn't the person they were looking for they would start searching for Aivy again. Law was getting frustrated, Aivy couldn't have gone that far, and he imagined that she would keep her word after betting with him AND losing the bet. She didn't win, she didn't have the right to leave them like that. Law frowned. Something was wrong today. Law shrugged it off and went back to his crew. Bepo carried his nodachi and Aivy's axe around. Bepo had offered to carry the axe aswel, he had taken quite a liken to the girl and he wanted to repay the girl by carrying her axe around for the time being, even if Aivy couldn't see it. Law saw no reason to not let the bear carry the axe; as long as he didn't need to carry it around, he was fine with anything. From the beginning on, Law had wanted to see the sacrificing event from the moment he heard of it, but then Logen said it was once a month, how lucky they were when they had gotten ear of the date of the sacrificing. Law smirked, this certainly was a nice island, sacrificing other people just because. Maybe they would go to the mayor's house in the meanwhile to get some fundraisers. They weren't exactly the most rich pirates so a few Beris wouldn't hurt the pockets, would it? A smug smile laced itself on Laws lips, earning a few odd glances from people walking close to him in the crowds. The Heart Pirates were walking in direction of the Sacrificing stage. In fact, the whole town was, but still Callum offered to guard their submarine. So Callum stayed behind to guard the ship as they went to the event. They heard exited whispers from the people around them, like <em>"Will they take revenge?"<em>

"_What are they doing here? Don't they know?_" Law suspiciously eyed around him. Those whispers weren't exactly sinking in, but he was wondering what they were about. He couldn't hear everything, so the rest of the story was a bit vague. Ah well, they would soon find out, if not. Too bad.

The Heart Pirates mixed with the crowds and attempted in getting closer the stage, but eventually gave up and went to stand somewhere in the back, easily over viewing everything. Law wondered what it would be like, he simply gazed forwards to the stage, but his attention was redirected. A group of people came walking up the stage- what it seemed like, two maids, a fat tall guy, a fat small guy, and another figure, which he soon recognized to be his newest, sadistic crewmember. Law frowned, why hadn't she killed them already, he couldn't recognize any form of Seastone on her beaten body. She looked horrible. He wondered how she manage to lose so much of her happy life form while gone for only one day.

"Captain-" Bepo began but he was interrupted, "I know, Bepo." The Heart Pirates tensed, and Law made his way to the stage, pushing bystanders away from him. How dared anyone touch his crew. Law smirked, now he had a nice reason to ruin this island. Law smiled wickedly and the two fat guys at the stage, just stared in shock.

"I believe," Law began mockingly. "That you've caught a member of my crew, so if you'd please me in letting her go and return with us." Aivy lifelessly stared at him. She was confused, she shifted her gaze between the mayor and Fat-man and Trafalgar Law.

"Captain!" Aivy suddenly cheered loudly, surprising both the crew and their captain. Aivy lunged forward at Law, and the caught off guard captain, captured her falling form. What the heck? Aivy laced her arms around his neck and she let out a series of giggles. She was acting like a child. She's obviously been drugged and now is high on medicine. But, Law wanted to have some_ fun_ and that wasn't possible until Aivy would let go of his body.

"Would you let go of me?" Law demanded and Aivy just giggled in return. Law frowned, she was muttering things that weren't comprehendible for him. The giggles subsided.

"Did you know," Law now was really curious. "You can make real diamonds with peanut butter?" An irrelevant comment, how bothering. He was actually expecting a smart comment, or a hint to something. But no she came with a weird random fact. Law sighed and he tried to pry her off his body, but she clung to him like a wet t-shirt. Law groaned as he tried to pry her off once more, but she just whined in response. Law smiled smugly, he was definitely going to bother her with this later on, yes definitely. He had to pay her back.

"Captain, why don't you head back to the submarine, we can take care of these guys." Bepo suggested, and Law contemplated the idea. He agreed and started marching when he had shifted Aivy from his front to his back, which was way more comfortable for the both of them. Aivy was actually a sleeping form, so he couldn't talk with her, even if she was awake he couldn't talk to her Law realized. In the end Aivy would realized that if she'd run away from them once more, she'd be in bigger shit. Law smirked. He certainly had a interesting new crew member.

* * *

><p>Me: Yeah I figured some theory out, about seastone. Seeing as Aivy is quite new to her ability, i made up a plan, so that when your ability isn't controlled and going haywire, the effects of the seastone aswel.<p>

Bepo: That sounds logical.

me: Yes, yes it does.

Bepo: Is it true that you can make authentic diamonds with peanut butter?

Me: Of course, why would I say it otherwise? Do you doubt my knowledge?

Bepo: I'm sorry...

Me: Please send me reviews or messages concerning things I could improve on! And thank you to my first two reveiwers with motivational and helpful comments (:


	5. Revenge

_Chapter 4 Revenge_

When Aivy woke up, she was in the room she didn't expect herself to be; the infirmary. Hell, moments ago she'd been in a room with maids and everything after that was just a huge blur. much less did she expect a grinning pirate in the far corner of the infirmary. Aivy glared at her captain, turning her head away when she sat up. Aivy noticed the clothes she was wearing. Ew. She was wearing something like sacrifical garbment, and what the hell did she miss? Did she pass out or something. Why was she back in the infirmary.

"What the heck." Aivy cursed, and Law chuckled slightly while he stood up from where he sat and marched over to Aivy. He handed her a pile of clothes, new clothes to be exact. She snatched the clothes from his hands and looked around only to halter when she had stepped about 3 meters.

"Where can I change?" Aivy asked embarrassed, her eyes cast away from his gaze, which was of course bemusedly looking at her. He walked over to her, a grin spread across his face.

"Over there," Law said placing a hand under Aivy's chin, "Is a curtain." He whispered in her ear and turned Aivy's head to let her see the mentioned curtains. Aivy glared at him and turned her head away from his hand, but muttered a quick thanks anyway. Law smirked at her reaction, _very glad_ that his entertainment source was still in his _possession_. Law left the room for his office and grabbed a book and started to read it, in between the escapade and the sacrifice he had managed to get his hands some nice books, about the island and its culture, new healing manners and herbs that grew on the island. Aivy changed in the little bit too tight clothing and saw an old doctor's clothing hanging in the corner. An idea popped up in Aivy's face as she grabbed the deserted coat.

Aivy stepped out of the curtains to find scissors, now how hard would that be in an infirmary? Very hard, you see Aivy looked nearly everywhere until she looked into the last shelf. There lying all alone, with much dust and dirt on it. Aivy took the scissors and started running through the hallways, turning right and left everynow and then. It didn't take her long to get lost, again. Aivy groaned loudly, and bashed her head in the wall once, very had nonetheless.

"You'll get a concussion if you keep doing that." Someone mused behind her. It was her captain and yet again, he was_ coincidentally _in the neighborhood. Aivy swirled around on her heels to glare at the now amused looking man.

"Would you quit following me around all the time." Aivy exclaimed, getting frustrated by her captain. Law suddenly turned serious and leaned towards Aivy, hanging closer than would be seen comfortable. Talk about mood swings.

"I'd like to have a talk with you." Law said. Aivy glared at him and put her hands on her sides, intensifying her angry posture.

"'m not anwering any questions till you learn what personal space is, Law." Aivy spat at him, Law frowning in return. He stood up straight again, leaving Aivy be with her 'personal space' and coldly glanced at her.

"I believe I've told you to address me with captain," Law shot her a warning glare, if that existed. "But, that's not what I wanted to talk about." Law continued, swinging his arm around her shoulders and leading her away from wherever they were right now. Aivy tried to pry his arm of her shoulders, but Law stubbornly kept his arm around his source of entertainment, a sly smile lacing on his lips. Aivy noticed and shot him a furious glare of her own. She moved her hand-

"If you even think about it again, I won't be responsible for your injuries- no let me put it differently, I will be responsible for your injuries, but I won't be the one at fault." Law said, eyeing the woman underneath his arm. A firm line set on Aivy's lips and her jaws set tight. She was furious and Law was horribly amused. He grinned at the woman who stopped trying to escape from Law's arm and walked alongside him, waiting for her captain to continue talking- rather interrogating her.

"Just how exactly did you end up so horribly beaten, I could figure why your wrists were wounded and infected, but the rest remained a mystery until you woke up, if you would answer my question that is." Law spoke calmly and Aivy listened carefully figuring out what to say.

"I got careless, Fat-man caught me off gaurd and shackled me. So I couldn't do anything, seeing as I left my axe behind on the ship. And I didn't know that damn sea stone affected me so badly!" Aivy exclaimed frustrated, thinking back at the whole occurrence. "I only went without food for one night, but the damn sea stone was using so damn much energy that I was practically starving, and above that it was cold." Aivy mumbled some curses at the name 'Fat-man' some more, and grumbled silently next to Law.

"Why did you run away?" Law heard a sigh from his right. He turned his head to look at a upset woman.

"Who wouldn't," Aivy mumbled, "I mean, I'm forced to join a crew, who wouldn't want to runaway. I mean it's not like you guys wouldn't have found me... If I didn't get caught that is..." Aivy said, getting just a little bit more comfortable talking with her captain. It felt awkward to think that Law was now in fact her captain. Aivy bitterly chuckled and glared at her feet. Knowing that they where they were going, she didn't even want to think of it.

"I see," Law spoke. "Did you by any chance, see anything valuable in the house where they kept you?" Law questioned, causing Aivy to look at him with a very interested look on her face. A playfull smile sprawled across Aivy's face and she seemed to think hard. She liked where this was going. Liked it very much.

"If I tell, what do I get?" Aivy challenged. This time it was Law's turn to look at her with an amused smile. Yes, they surely could come to and understanding, or a deal of a sorts.

"Depends." Law replied, glancing at her with one eye open, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. Aivy pondered for a moment but her concentrated face soon lightened up as a nice idea came across her dense train of thoughts.

"I suggest, you take the treasure, and I get my revenge." Aivy smiled deviously and Law like the sight of it, things were going to be _entertaining._

"Tomorrow, we're going." Law decided after thinking about it for maybe five seconds. Aivy nodded in approval. she could get used to this, if this was what they were doing every island. But then again, she wouldn't go down with a simple struggle, that would be very uncharacteristic for herself.

"When will I get a room, or start sharing a room with someone?" Aivy soon asked. Law turned to look at her as he realized something, she hadn't been given a room yet of course. Law pondered which room to give her. There were plenty of storage rooms they could empty, but Law decided that she would reside in the only storage room on the same level as the rest of them. Meaning that she would sleep in the room, opposing Law's.

"I believe that the storage room opposing my own bedroom would be alright for you," Law stated and Aivy looked at him wondering where it was, but she didn't even know how she was supposed to get out of the submarine. Aivy nodded stiffly.

"You wouldn't want to sleep alone, all the way at the deepest chamber of the submarine, now would you?" Law said teasingly, leaning in closely by her ear. "_Things seem to happen over there." _Law joked teasingly. Aivy felt a shiver run up her spine and she felt Law brush her right arm with his thumb. Law smirked at her response. He continued softly tracing patterns on her skin, feeling her tense up underneath his touch. He steered them to the sleeping dorms. He stopped in front of a metal door and unlocked it. The storage room was nearly empty, so few things had to be moved out, and many things inside. He'd let someone else take care of that.

"This will be your new room," Law said motioning to the storage room. "But we'll have to clean up a little bit first, if that's alright. Do you mind sleeping another night in the infirmary?" Law queried and Aivy simply shook her head, trying to duck away from Law's ever annoying pattern tracing on her skin. Aivy groaned and glared at Law, who just daringly gazed back.

"Would you stop that?" Aivy frustratedly demanded, finally being able to throw his arm away from her very violated shoulders. She frowned at him as he just smirked at her, _again. _Was this man going to stop anytime soon, she doubted it. Law locked the door again. He noticed that she was still holding the coat and scissors in her hands. When Aivy followed his gaze a small, nearly unnoticeable blush made its way onto her face.

"Oh," Aivy mumbled. "I was wondering if I could have this old lab coat. I had a nice-" Aivy was interrupted by Law who nodded in response.

"You can have it." Law allowed her to have the old lab coat. He didn't use it anyway, it had been a simple decoration for his infirmary. Aivy suddenly looked very happy and rushed off, only to stop a few meters down the hallway, she turned around with a sheepish look on her face.

"Which way do I go to the deck?" Law chuckled and motioned for her to come with him to the deck. Aivy silently followed him, trying to take in her surroundings so she would be able to find her way back, to at least Law's room in case she needed something. She knew the way from the infirmary to the kitchen, but that was about it. Aivy sighed, she _really _had to learn the layout of this huge submarine... So much to do, not nearly enough time.

Her face lightened up when they reached the back deck. The rest of the crew was sitting lazily, enjoying the sun and tending to some scratches they managed to get just a while ago.

"Ya' guys didn't kill Fat-man did ya'?" Aivy questioned and Daniel just laughed. "No we didn't, he's all yours." Aivy grinned chuckled.

"Good," Aivy suddenly realized something and then she asked, "Why're you all out here?"

"Don't we get our free time as well, haha!" Callum joked loudly and Aivy cringed slightly at the sudden hard noise. It wasn't even something to laugh about. Aivy just groaned inwardly.

"We've got nothing to do, so we might as well rest." Daniel explained and Aivy sent a small nod in return. When Aivy turned her gaze, she saw a big white and orange form lying on the ground, enjoying the sun and the fresh air. Aivy again forgot about her coat, she smiled when she thought of the new design in her head. Law curiously watched go over to the corner of the deck and starting to cut away at the old jacket. When she was done she had a short sleeved jacked that came to her thighs and a strip of cloth that served as a belt, strapped around her waist. Aivy thought it looked alright and turned around a few times, stretching her arms and neck a few times, checking if she could move easily in it. Contently Aivy started to gather up the mess and leftovers from her redesigned jacket. Aivy walked over to Daniel.

"Wh-" Aivy tried, but she was interrupted by Daniel. "Very cute." A small blush came up to her face, but disappeared as soon as it came.

"Dude, don't go guess what I want to ask. I don't need your opinion, neither did I ask," Aivy retorted as she put her hands on her hips. "What I wanted to ask was where I could find a bin!" Daniel laughed at her, while Aivy's face only got redder from embarrassment and anger.

"Shut up cook-boy!" Daniel's laughter subsided and he pinked away a tear from joy. "First door to your left when you enter the right door." Daniel said while letting out a laugh everynow and then.

"Thanks." Aivy dashed off into the door, and Law just chuckled at the sight. So he wasn't the only one in the crew who liked to tease her.

Aivy stormed down the hallway and ran into the first door to her left. She opened the storage room and switched on the light, found the bin and put the shredded cloth in the bin. Alright, she had gotten rid of the mess, and what to do now. She still didn't want to ask for a book. Aivy sighed, she would have to bear with the boredom for a while.

* * *

><p>Aivy grinned, she was nearly jumping at the place from excitement, Daniel had to hold her down and Law shot her a warning glare. Aivy quickly glared at him, but a wicked smile couldn't wait to sprawl across her face, so it threateningly pulled the corners of her mouth. Aivy was so excited. She was going to get her revenge. Not because of what he had done to her, no because he was such a vulgar man, with not principles, weak. Yes, the weak had to die. Aivy let out a agitated moan. she really wanted to go and chop that man's head off. Her axe had gotten far from enough blood during the last half year, time to live up to her name. Yes, she was going to have so much fun today. Fat-man was going to die.<p>

Callum, Daniel, Penguin, Bepo and Law were walking behind Aivy, who was going to guide them to the mayor's house. Aivy had to hold herself in, otherwise her crew mates wouldn't be able to follow her. They held a close eye on her movement anyway, in case she suddenly decided she wanted to run off again. It didn't take long for them to reach the mayors house at the pace they were walking and Aivy was barely withstanding the need to go inside, strangle him with her very own hands and paint his blood on the wall. Aivy grinned in way that made even the devil jealous. Law eyed her bemusedly. This was exactly why he wanted her on his crew.

"Come on! Let's go inside!" Aivy tried to let her crew mates hurry up, but everysecond seemed to take ages. Aivy sighed impatiently when they finally reached her.

"Calm down, it's not like they're going anywhere anytime soon." Daniel reassured her, a mocking smile laced on his lips. Aivy just glared at him, a small smile still present on her face. She had this playful gleam in her eyes, and she was definitely going to occupy herself with that man, in a very sadistic way of course.

"The sooner we get inside, the sooner you guys have your treasure, the sooner I have my fun." Aivy retorted quickly. Callum just laughed loudly at this. "So let's go!" Aivy prodded. Finally after what seemed ages to Aivy, the group started to set foot in direction of the huge Mayor's house. Aivy rushed inside, crushing the doors with her axe. She guided Daniel, Callum and Bepo to the treasury room and Law tagged along with Aivy; he wasn't going to fight unless necessary, but he wanted to see her in action. She was really keen on revenge and he hadn't seen her fighting with her axe that much, so this was a nice opportunity he couldn't let go.

He smirked slyly as he strolled behind the over excited woman, who was calling out to the supposed 'Fat-man'. She had her axe ready and she knew she couldn't use her ability, so she she had to fight with her axe. Law wondered what kind of attacks she would have. Aivy restlessly turned around on her heels and left in another direction. She was obviously getting frustrated. Aivy groaned as she turned around once more and Law finally realized what was going on.

"Lost?" Law asked mockingly, shifting his nodachi that was hanging on his left shoulder to his right. Aivy turned to glare at him, "Am not!" Aivy denied, putting her hands on her hips childishly and coldly glanced at him before turning away from him and resuming to trying to find the way to Fat-man. She kept running straight forward this time and turned left once and right once. She bumped into a young woman, wearing a maid suit. Aivy looked at the maid once before she suddenly looked very happy. She clutched the maid's shoulders and evilily smirked at the poor maid. The maids eyes widened with fear and she started shaking.

"Where's Fat-man." Aivy demanded, clutching the maid's shoulders agitated. The maid whimpered, but eyed Aivy confused as she had no Idea who 'Fat-man' was, but quickly realized who she meant.

"H-He's in his office, j-just straight a-a-ahead!" The maid stammered, and when Aivy released her, she dashed away, running for her petty life. Aivy let out a laugh. She was going to have fun. So much fun. Aivy stormed of and Law lazily strolled behind her, still eyeing the whole happening with a smirk.

Aivy cut down the door and stepped in, an evil smile playing on her lips. Fat-man looked up, shocked, disbelieving, terrified, and everything else you could imagine what he felt at that moment when that woman stood in front of him. Aivy shot him a smug smile while she continued her way to his desk, where Fat-man was sitting, with his fat ass.

"You're going to regret ever thinking about using me as a sacrifice." Aivy stepped on his deck, looking down at him with disgust, yet a devil like smile laced on her lips. She chuckled lowly, before slowly bringing her axe to his neck, drawing blood from his skin. She let her axe cut along the skin of the paralyzed man, who wide-eyed stared at her, his eyes nearly bulging out. With the lack of response, Aivy glared. Blood sprayed everywhere, painting the walls and Aivy partially as she let out a high pitched giggle. Law watched bemused as she cut of his hands, he had managed to pick a spot in the far corner of the room without the danger of getting painted by blood. The man let out a piercing scream when he saw his hands cut of and blood flowed violently from his now cut of wrists. The man shakily eyed Aivy in front of him and he started to beg.

"No! No, please I'm begging you!" Fat-man screeched. Aivy laughed. She cut down his arm from his shoulder and his leg. The man cried in agony, his eyeballs turning completely white as they turned inwards. He was in so much pain, and how Aivy enjoyed every small bit of it.

"Don't. Ever. Fuck. With. Me." Aivy spat, cutting his head off. Blood splattered everywhere around her, and Aivy opened her arms as if nearly welcoming the warm blood to paint her skin. The iron smell of blood soon filled the chamber and Aivy hopped down the desk, kicked the now headless corpse of the chair and went to sit in it's place.

"Thank you for keeping it warm." Aivy loudly mused, as if the man was still alive. She had to admit, she loved every bit of killing, as long as it was slowly done. The quick kills were painless, and that was definitely what she strives for. She turned around slowly, enjoying the comfortable chair while her captain just bemusedly gazed at what just happened. He leaned against the wall, lazily eyeing the room and his recently recruited crew member. Law met her eyes, and they locked, just staring at each other's eyes. Law still couldn't make out which color her eyes had, there for she was too far away, but he could tell he hadn't been wrong about the fact they were either green of blue. It was just vague in such a distance. Aivy broke the eye contact and started spinning around on the chair, merrily swirling on the seat. But when she stopped, she noticed he was still looking at her, and staring didn't go exactly well with her. So she blushed and went back to spinning, every now and then looking if he was still looking, only to find her expected answer. Law smirked at her. _Someone _didn't like to be stared at.

"Does 'Fat-man' have any treasure?" Law spoke up, causing Aivy to look at him. She shrugged, "Dunno," she replied. Aivy began to open desks and drawers, rummaging through the shelf, opening her bag for some books. Aivy haltered and her hands hovered over a small chest and she grinned widely.

"Oh, Well hello baby." Aivy chanted, breaking the lock carefully with her axe. The chest opened up and gold was shimmering in Aivy's face. Aivy closed the chest again and threw it at Law, who effortlessly caught it with one of his hands. He opened the chest and grinned.

"This will certainly help us." Law agreed as he held the chest with gold to his side. He motioned for Aivy to come with him and she trotted behind him through the hallways, while Law lazily walked, trying to find the way to his crew members. Aivy silently walked besides him, trying to keep up with Law's huge steps. Damn, he made huge steps. They heard noises from a group approaching them, unfortunately, not the Heart Pirates. Aivy grabbed axe and with a smirk on her face she readied herself for the fight- until a hand stopped her from walking. She turned to look at the owner of the hand.

"My turn." He said, leaving no room for discussion. However, when there was no room, she would _make _room.

"Sure you'll be okay?" She questioned him mockingly, folding her arms over her chest. Law rested his nodachi on his shoulder and let his hands hover in front of him while he readied himself in his fighting stance. "I mean like, you've got a long sword and all, but they're with not so very few." Law shot her a glare, he obviously did not like to be thought lowly off.

"Are you worried?" He retorted, a tone matching her own mocking.

"Am not! Just doubting your ability, Law." Aivy spat. She was definitely not worried, she just didn't want to clean up the mess he wasn't able to finish off.

"I believe I've told you to address me with captain." Oops, she remembered, she most of the time avoided having to call him any name at all, but she fell back to 'Law' in arguments.

"Well, pardon me, captain." Aivy sarcastically apologized. Law focused his gaze on the group of thugs, who now redirected their attention to the duo. The thugs readied their weapons and stanced theirselves so they could charge at them any moment.

"Let me have my fun." Law told Aivy off, a grin laced on his lips. Not just a grin, a wide grin, from ear to ear. Aivy was actually really curious to his ability, what he could do. If the rumors were true. She knew he had a Devils Fruit ability, but she hadn't exactly caught sight of it, this was her perfect chance.

"Room." A light blue sphere spread out across the hallway, leaving Aivy out, but all the thugs in. Most likely knowing whatever what was going to happen inside there, she stayed out of it. Before her eyes could even register it, Law cut across the sphere with his nodachi, separating body parts, and letting them levitate into his sphere.

"Shambles." Laws hands turned around and twisted, mixing the limbs, weapons and objects in the air. Law's then turned inwards, connecting the body parts again, but the body parts weren't exactly where they needed to be. the blue sphere disappeared and Aivy just stared in awe, but quickly scoffed when Law turned around lazily, his sword back in its sheath.

"Show off." Aivy snorted in which he just chuckled in return. They continued their way outside, ignoring the panicking screams of the thugs they had just left behind. The hallways didn't have that much doors, Aivy noted. Just once in a while they would come across one, but, yeah, the mayor's house was quite big actually. The hallways reached high and it looked a lot like a castle. Aivy looked around, eyed the paintings, and she was bored again. All the fun was gone already. She sighed inaudible to her captain.

"Captain!" A voice called out, and Aivy soon discovered it to be Bepo who was carrying a bag, presumably full with treasure and Beris. Daniel, Callum and Penguin soon followed behind him, each carrying two bags. Aivy took over one bag from Daniel, and nearly fell over from the sudden weight on her shoulders. Penguin also took over the chest Law was carrying and they contently made their way out of the building. Of course, it would look weird to see five pirates walking out of a building with seven bags of treasure.

Aivy re positioned the bag on her shoulders so it didn't hurt her neck as much. Damn her already stiff neck, and this wasn't exactly _helping_her neck. Daniel would often ask if she was okay, he could probably see the discomfort on her face, but she dismissed his offer nonetheless. Daniel would resume walking with that annoying smirk of his and stare back ahead.

It didn't take long for them to reach the submarine. They put the treasure into a storage room and Law locked it soon after. He dismissed the crew and Aivy followed Daniel into the kitchen, the only place she felt comfortable. Daniel started on their diner, which was going to be huge tonight- presumably because of the treasure they had managed to steal from the mayor. Aivy traced the patterns on the table. She was enhanced by the table as her thoughts managed to slip away from her.

"Why are you always here?" Daniel asked, still looking at the pan in front of him, often stirring the soup in it. Aivy looked up at him, while questioning herself as well. Why was she always in here? Because it was the only room she actually felt safe in? She most definitely was aware it wasn't because of Daniel. Aivy's face darkened as she continued interrogating herself that question. Daniel turned around to look at the woman. A bitter smile had played on her lips silently. Aivy stood up and walked out of the kitchen, before turning around once more she spoke, "Well, I'm sorry for bothering you." She scowled before loudly closing the door. Daniel sighed while turning back to his soup. Was it really that much of a bad question?

Aivy walked through the hallways and magically turned out on the deck after turning right and left a few times. How wonderful. For the first time she actually managed to get through the submarine without getting lost. Aivy inhaled the fresh air and let the sun hit her skin. They were lucky concerning the weather. They hadn't been bother by storms, and the air was nice and dry. Aivy peered over the waters and saw Logen with his log pose and maps, sprawled across the floor, studying it closely. Aivy carefully approached the man and watched the map. He had a heap of books, maps and pens lying across the floor.

"Hello," Aivy cautiously started, startling the man. Logen jumped up and turned around, anger written all over his face.

"Don't sneak up on people like that!" He yelled at Aivy, who cringed. Obviously someone stepped out of bed with his wrong foot.

"I didn't mean to startle you!" Aivy apologized, suppressing a smirk which threatened to make its way on her face. Aivy was actually trying to get on good terms with the crew, but the only one she actually got along with were Bepo and Daniel, Law was a jackass, Penguin and her didn't quite start off well- from her side. Shachi and Callum; she didn't know about them yet. Aivy sighed and relaxed a little bit when Logen retreated back to his work. Maybe she could offer some help.

"I wondered if I could help you..." Aivy tried carefully, not wanting to anger Logen. He scoffed and scribbled down some notes while glancing at the map and books at the same time. Logen looked up from his notebook and grabbed a few books and handed her a pen and notebook.

"Search for any valuable information in these books about the next island." He commanded, Aivy nodded and carefully opened the book. the pages were old and yellow, the words barely readable, but she'd have to bear with it. she was trying to get on good terms with the crew so she would have to put some effort in it. Logen eyed her once more before going back to his own notes. Aivy had gotten the books about mythology, history and geography. She flipped through the pages, scanning the titles carefully before turning around the pages again. Every now and then she would write down some notes and continue again. That way she worked through the books, writing down what seemed important.

Though Aivy had a laid back personality, she liked being busy with books and anything concerning reading or thinking. Researching was nice, she liked adding up to her knowledge, as long as it wasn't forced. She finished the mythology and history book and went on the the geography book. Her notebook was filling up quickly with notes about the next island. Apparently it was a winter island and it was 3 weeks from here. Then Aivy wanted to ask something, how long did the pose need to set on this island? they had been there for a good 3 days already. Surely they would be sought out if they didn't leave soon. Meaning more marines would come, she was already becoming far to reckless concerning the marines. She hated the fact that her stupid actions had ridiculous consequences. Aivy sighed angrily as she stared at the page in front of her, trying to decode the letters that were supposed to form a word. She also hated it when she lost her concentration.

"Can't find the information?" Logen asked, still not looking up from his work. Aivy eyed him before returning to her own.

"I was just... thinking about something." Aivy said, not wanting to give anything away. Logen got the hint and nodded in response, not really interested in what she was thinking about. Logen was far to engrossed in his books and notes, that Aivy figured that she should continue doing her research.

Aivy found out that the island was a snow island, it didn't have a name strangely. It had a large population as well as a marine base. The island itself was average. It had huge forests though.

Aivy scribbled down everything the book said, especially the town names and the location of the marine base. She was almost done and the way she was sitting was definitely not helping her neck all along...

She was just tired of everything. Last 3 months, she had been training to actually get somewhere. All she learned was, using her imagination. she was just tired of having no control, she never had it. she just had to follow wherever her chains brought her. She was bound to the earth, as free as a tree. Stuck in one place of a sorts, not being able to move on. Just grow old, watching everything around you... Aivy sighed exasperatedly.

When Aivy looked up she noticed Logen gone, he probably left when Aivy was busy. She didn't even notice him leave. Aivy put down her book and laid down on her back while she stared at the clouds. She glared when a seagull came flying over. Lucky bastard. Not chained to one place or stuck to this damn earth, but she would have to bear with it, just like she always did.

* * *

><p>Me: Blargh, yugh, I hate chapters I can't get into words, And I feel as if things are going too fast? Please tell me D: I desperately need advice,<p>

Bepo: You're less evil in this chapter, you need to define the crew more, especially me.

me: Shut up!

Bepo: I'm sorry...


	6. Respect

_Chapter 5_

The Heart Pirates have a nice time celebrating their newly received treasure. Aivy however, refrains from drinking any alcohol. She doesn't like it as much as she should. Aivy silently nurses her drink while staring at the orange juice in her glass. Practically, only Bepo and Aivy choose to stay sober that night. Even Law seemed to get tipsy. But Law still was an annoying bastard when he's tipsy. He does seem more delighted when he's not exactly clear thinking. How could she put it, let's say, he's flirtatious when he's tipsy. How did she know? She is he only female at the ship, it was hat Bepo bothered to sit in front of her, otherwise, and she would be spammed with flirts coming left and right. Aivy groaned inwardly whilst she eyes the crew- her crew. Maybe she was making a big deal out of things and this life didn't seem as bad. Maybe just once, she could agree with logic. She would be protected here; Law wouldn't let someone touch her without getting his revenge- she hopes.

Aivy gulped down the remains of the orange juice and looks around to see Law approaching her; he didn't bother to hold in his smirk. Aivy grimaces when Law comes to sit next to her.

"Nice party." Aivy speaks up. Law chuckles deeply as a response.

"You think so?" Law asked merrily while placing his elbows on the back of the couch.

"No." Aivy states blandly. Law chuckles and grabs his drink from the table. He downs it at once and Aivy just grimaces at the drunken pirate. Law notices Aivy looking at him and a grin breaks out on his face, his eyes slyly glancing at her.

"Something wrong?" Law purrs, leaning in with a new drink in his hands. Aivy scowls as Law brings the drink up to her face.

"Put that away," Aivy demands, Law just smirks at her, pushing the glass further into her face. Aivy tries to push Law away, but is easily overpowered by Law, who was still trying to push the glass in Aivy's face. "Please?" Aivy tries frustrated. Law just stubbornly keeps pressing.

"Now, now. No need to be so angry." He teases. Aivy opens her mouth to start an argument, but instead, Law grabs ahold her jaw and lets the liquid slide into her mouth. He clasps her mouth shut and in shock, Aivy swallows it. Damn.

"What," Aivy sounded very angry, "Did you put in that drink?" She hisses with a very low voice. She glares daggers at her captain, who was nearly laughing his ass off, muttering things about how her face looked hilarious. Bepo stands up and eyes the duo warily before walking off in silence.

"Oh, nothing much," Law muses. "Maybe some alcohol." Aivy wants to smack him and lifts her hand up to do so, but before she can even make the movement, Law has already grabbed both of her wrists.

"Aren't we a little bit aggressive?" Law teases and Aivy glares daggers at him. This man was annoying her to no ends. She wants him to suffer quite badly now. Maybe even teach him one or two things about personal space. Aivy smirks as his face filled with pain. Her heel was crushing down on his foot. However, Law still didn't release her wrists, much to her disdain.

"That wasn't very nice, Lamarr." Law hisses. Aivy challengingly glares at him, but her glaring just causes a grin to tug at the corners of his mouth. Was this man immune to her glaring? Aivy sighs frustrated. She's not exactly in the mood for this, nor does she like the feeling of her wrists being squeezed together.

"So," Law says, "Tell me something about you." He attempts to begin a conversation. He draped his arm around her shoulder while the other holds her wrists. Aivy scoffed.

"No." She spits back at him, her captain certainly not liking her answer. Aivy slams down a drink and another one. The stuff wasn't as bad as it seemed.

"It wasn't a suggestion," Law says to her, while Aivy stares at her hands. "It was an order."

"Who said I was going to take orders?" Aivy mocks. Law shot her a glare in response, obviously not happy with her reaction. He dangerously leaned in, squeezing Aivy's writs to a point where they started to turn red. Not to mention that they still hurt.

"I did." Aivy winces at the hand that was nearly breaking her wrist.

"Sorry captain." She retorts sarcastically as she rolls her eyes.

"I've had as much as I could from that attitude of yours," Law growls and before Aivy even manages to get a grasp of her situation, she is pinned underneath Law's drunken weight on the couch. She could feel his warm, alcoholic breath on her neck; his lips were close to her ears. His deep voice, coldly spoke to her, _"If I were you I'd stop that right now."_ A smirk played on his lips as Aivy's face writhed in pain. Maybe he was exerting too much pain on her wrists. He doesn't care unless Aivy would start showing some fucking respect.

Aivy's face shows discomfort, but when she finally realizes what pose they're in, a very faint blush crawls on her cheeks. Displeasingly enough, to Aivy, Law noticed and a smug smile laces on his lips. Aivy does certainly not like, being so close to people, especially not to the opposite gender. It was just awkward for, that's all.

"Hm?" Law hums and Aivy tries to push the man of her with her knees, but the alcohol is getting to her and her muscles aren't listening to her. Law lets his weight crush her down on the couch even more. But Law hasn't exactly been careful with his drinks, so he was already getting drunk after ten or more drinks. Law was getting drowsy and felt darkness consume him while the woman underneath him was struggling to get the lanky man off her, who weighed quite much to her surprise. It didn't take long before she hears soft snores coming from the asleep man on top of her.

With a laugh Daniel approached the duo and he hoisted his captain from the nearly crushed woman. With a flustered face, Aivy thanks Daniel and excuses herself to go outside the crammed galley. She grabs another 3 drinks on her way outside, and downs them before she even reaches the door. Bemused, the crew eyes her storm outside, only waiting for the woman to get lost.

Aivy sits outside the door on the front deck, looking at the sky while she hiccupped every now and then. Slamming down those drinks at once wasn't such a good idea. Aivy lets a small giggle escape from her lips while she sways on her butt. She tried to sit up straight, but her mind wasn't exactly working with her. Aivy tumbles down softly and stares at a pair of shoes in front of her. She dumbly glares at them and tries to wipe them away.

"You don't exactly have the best tolerance for alcohol, now do ya'?" Daniel mocks while he kneels down in front of her. He hears her scoff and chuckles. Even when she's drunk she's still amusing.

"Leave me alone…" Aivy slurs. Daniel just laughs in response, making fun of the woman who glues to the floor like some sticky gel. Daniel tries to pry her of the floor, but Aivy struggles and holds on to the railing of the deck.

"You'll get sick if you stay outside, and you don't want to pay more visits to Law now _do_ you?" Daniel suggested, eyeing her bemusedly. The woman tenses on the floor and slowly let go of the railing.

"No!" Aivy denied loudly, reaching out for Daniel's shoes. Daniel laughs hard at this. Alcohol did do the trick.

Daniel helps up and Aivy clings to him like a noodle stick that just forgot how to walk. Still laughing, Daniel guides her to her newly decorated room and lets her drift away on her bed. Before glancing one more time, he bids her goodnight and leaves the room.

Two weeks had passed since the night of the party and it was one week before they would reach the snow island. Aivy would walk around the ship looking for chores to do. She likes being busy, but she hadn't been assigned a full time spot yet, so she would either help out Logen, Daniel or Penguin and Shachi. Sometimes she would walk around with Bepo, entertaining him because he was apparently higher ranked than she was, so she would have to do what he ordered. She didn't mind taking orders from Bepo, they were fun anyway.

"Aivy, I'm bored!" Bepo complains, and Aivy chuckles in return. The two of them sit happily in the sun while the sub drifts to the next island.

"What do you want to do?" Aivy queries, eyeing the bear curiously. An amused smirk tugs at the corners of her lips as she watches the bear ponder.

"Let's talk about," Bepo began, he looked at Aivy, "You." He says. Aivy widens her eyes slightly but soon returns to normal. Was this really a good idea? Of course she could lie, but she would be in trouble of course, if they found out she had lied. Ah well who cares. They wouldn't find out, she had gotten rid of all the evidence long ago, and nobody even thought- Aivy looks back at the bear to find him looking at her with a strange look in her eyes.

"Well," Aivy hesitates. "What do you want to know?" She asks the bear, bringing her knees up to her chest, resting her head on her right knee. She eyes the bear while he thinks of something he wants to know from her.

"What's your favorite animal," Bepo says. "And why." He states shortly afterwards. Of course, this question was to be expected, from Bepo no less.

"The Blue Wren." Aivy says softly, and Bepo looks at her in confusion.

"Don't you like bears?" Bepo questions disappointed.

"Of course I do! But you asked what my favorite animal was; I'd say the bear comes in second place."Aivy assures the bear quicklt andat her answer, Bepo's depressed mood lightens up a bit and he continues to think of different questions.

"Where are you from?" Bepo asks innocently. She's not going to get angry with the bear, though she could give away the location of her home island, saying she was a simple civilian that lived there. How big was the possibility they would come across that very island.

"You don't like talking about yourself do you?" Daniel says, settling himself on the floor next to Aivy and Bepo. Aivy glares at him, but she ponders what to say anyway.

"It's just kinda awkward for me to talk about," Aivy replies intensifying the obvious annoyance in her voice and Bepo just awkwardly glances between the two of them. "But I'll answer anyway, since we're talking about it anyway." Aivy says coldly, tracing an odd pattern on the wooden floor. The two Heart Pirates wait for her to continue.

"I come from an island just before Sabaody Archipelago, I was a normal civilian there, but I couldn't stand it there, so I left," Aivy sighs, she was letting go of more than she probably should. "My parents were planning out my whole life for me, that's why I left." Aivy explains and Daniel doesn't seem surprised, she did tell him she ran away after all. Bepo looks at her with a worried expression on his face, as far as you could see an expression on his face. Aivy bitterly glares at the floor and scratches the pattern she's tracing on the floor, carving it into the wood. She sighs and stops carving the pattern into the wood. She abruptly looks up to find both Bepo and Daniel eyeing her warily. A mournful smile manages to place itself on her lips, pulling her eyebrows in a slight frown. Now she was telling them, she might as well tell them the rest of the story.

"I wasn't alone though," Aivy begins softly, a nostalgic feeling settling itself in her heart. "Someone helped me, pulled me through all my problems. I ran away together with him, he encouraged me to follow my heart, and he went along with me so he could assure that I was safe." Aivy mutters lovingly. It felt pretty good to let go of this a little bit.

To Daniel it was obvious she was in love with this man, however Law wasn't going to like this. Daniel could tell that Law had taken interest in her and he could be quite possessive, from his experience. Daniel decides that he should start on diner; it was already 5 in the noon after all. Daniel sighs and he stands up from sitting position.

"I should start on the food," Daniel speaks while stretching his arms and legs a bit. As he turns around the corner, not much to his surprise he saw his captain, leaning against the wall with a very annoyed look on his face. Daniel struggles to hold in laugh that threatens to come out, so instead he bites his lips and quickly passes by. Daniel is very good at predicting, and he most likely knew what was waiting for them. He is not a psychic, more or less like a logical thinking person.

Law walks over to Bepo and Aivy, he had originally come to ask if Aivy would help Penguin and Shachi out in the engineering room, because they were dealing with some problems, and he figured they needed some help with that. He was boring himself anyway so he nicely makes his way out of boredom to go all the way to order Aivy to help them, only to find out she was in some kind of cheesy romantic story. Running away, how cliché. Law is annoyed with the fact that she's in love, even though he couldn't see her face, he could tell from the way she said it.

"You're going to help Penguin and Shachi out in the engineering room." Law coldly commands Aivy. Aivy nods silently and makes her way to the engineering room, this time without getting lost.

When Aivy enters the room, she sees Shachi and Penguin struggling with the compressor and she quietly walks in their direction.

"Captain said you guys needed help?" Aivy asks carefully and Shachi turns around to face her. A grin soon spreads on his face.

"Oh yeah that would be very nice." Penguin says shoving a cleaning cloth in her hands. Penguin slides down against the wall from exhaustion. They must have really worked hard, Aivy assumes. She flashes both men a grin as she clutches the cloth determinedly.

"Can you clean the compressor and the separator; they're so dirty they can't function properly anymore! And we can't reach it." Shachi complains angrily and Aivy nods as she walks over to the engine. She pulls of her jacket, leaving her in a black tank that loosely hung on her shoulders and her navy blue jeans. She receives very interested stares from both men in the engineering room alongside herself, however fails to notice them. She crouches down in front of the compressor, inspecting the dirt on it. She strategically started rubbing away at it, and peeled off the remains. She cleans the separator as well. This engine wasn't being taken care of very well. The separator was kind of hard to reach so Aivy bends in multiple different angles to reach it.

Shachi wasn't going to lie, he couldn't watch anymore, though his eyes had a hard time diverting his attention. So did his neighbor. Penguin was staring at her butt, so was Shachi. The red tainted faces turn to the door to find their captain, eyeing the woman confused from the door opening. Shachi and Penguin know EXACTLY what their captain is thinking about at that very moment. He rarely looked like that. Aivy wiggles around some more, reaching the separator in a different way to be able clean in properly. Shachi eyes his captain curiously as a faint blush manages to make its way onto his captain's face while only the sound of the engine was filling the room. Along with sounds of Aivy's struggle to reach the engine properly. Aivy cusses and Penguin decides to break the silence.

"Captain." He states, eyeing his captain with the same look his companion was giving the tanned man. Law snaps out of trance like state as Aivy yelps, a large bonk was heard from the engine and the Heart Pirates watch the woman scramble back from between the engine.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Aivy whines softly while rubbing the sore spot on her head. Aivy looks like she had been used as a cloth instead of the cloth itself. She was covered grime from the engine together with oil and some other mucky substances. She had black wipes of dirt on her face and her arms. She glared at her two crewmates, but her halfhearted glare, soon turned into a full, cold glare when she spots the captain eyeing her bemused. Aivy scowled as she got up from the floor, her blood quickly rushing to her head, making her temporarily dizzy.

"Sup' Captain," Aivy greets scowling at the engine. Aivy had become just a little bit more tolerant of the captain, getting along in a more polite manner, and Aivy finally starts accepting the fact that she cannot go anywhere else. Aivy choose to forget about the party night and Law himself did not remember at all. Mostly causing confusing thought to cross the mind of this man when Aivy had avoided him for a good three days.

"When you're done you can help out Daniel, he needs help." Law states before quickly fleeing the room. Aivy quirked an eyebrow at the sudden weird behavior, but Penguin and Shachi just howl in laughter, slamming their fists on the floor in pure joy. Shachi and Daniel's assumptions had been right. Over the past 2 and half weeks, their captain had been taken more interest in the woman than usual. In fact, without Aivy noticing, Law had been following her around, observing her. Heck, she still doesn't notice her own captain always being around her. Aivy groans when she tries to rub the grime of her shoulders and arms.

"There's on your face too." Penguin points and Aivy just groans more in response. She stomps out the engine room after throwing the cloth in Penguin's face. She calms down when she reaches the kitchen where she finds Callum sitting at the table and Daniel busying himself with dinner.

'Not him,' Aivy groans inwardly, shoving a quick glare at the man and diverts her attention to Daniel who looks over his shoulder, giving her sly smile. For a moment, she was caught off guard. He looked just like him. How could she forget about him? Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Daniel's sly smile was replaced by a worried frown. He knitted his eyebrows together and he deserted the food. Aivy chokes on her voice as a small whimper manages to squirm out.

"Are ya' okay?" Daniel asks coming closer to Aivy.

Aivy nods, though her eyes give her away. She takes on deep breath before storming out of the kitchen. She turns left around the corner, going in the direction of her room. Just once more left and she would have reached her room if it wasn't for her captain who she was currently sprawled across, limbs tangled. Aivy groaned audibly and so did her captain. She was on top of her captain; the limbs were just a mystery. And damn it was awkward. Not that Law minded. Law could smell her feminine scents, mixes of raspberry and something he can't recall. Aivy swiftly stands up and apologizes.

"I'm sorry!" She nearly yelled out. Her head was red from embarrassment, but her Law just chuckles at her, causing her head to become even redder. Law stands up from the floor as well, smirking as he dusts off his clothes.

"Why were you running?" Law queries.

"Why do care?" Aivy retorts snappily, folding her arms in front of her chest. Law sighs in frustration. Why does this girl have to take the hard way instead of just telling? However, if she would do that, things would become very boring.

"Am I not allowed to care," Law retaliates coldly, his hard gaze boring into her eyes, trying to decipher the way she was acting. "Seeing as you ran into me, I think you owe me an answer. Did Daniel do something?" Aivy scoffs in response, not wanting to answer.

"It was nothing, Captain." Aivy reassures in a sarcastic manner, but it was enough for Law nonetheless. He decides to stop interrogating his crewmember.

"Go back to the kitchen and help Daniel." Law commands Aivy before walking off, Aivy just huffs when she turns in direction of the kitchen.

The following week was nearly without any causalities, note the nearly. Aivy would often get into heated arguments with Law, resulting with Law getting on his edge, throwing her in a book case now and then. Aivy really needs to learn her fucking place Law decided.

The weather started to get cold, and it was clearly noticeable that they were approaching a winter island.

Aivy sighs audibly. She was getting frustrated from living so close to that damned Captain. She had been getting used to calling him Captain. Nonetheless she was still retaliating on nearly everything he said, causing the man to become very annoyed with her. Most of the time he would smirk though, mocking her and the fact that he usually won the arguments. Now that she is on his crew, she still had the mentality to make him regret the fact he even thought of having her join his crew.

"Lamarr, you're coming with me," Law speaks up from behind Aivy. Aivy turns around on her heels to face the man, quirking her eyebrow at him. "You're not going to run off again." Law says coldly placing a hand on her shoulder, as if inclining that if she were to attempt running away, her shoulder was staying behind. She already knows; running is futile with these pirates. Bepo knew for what to search and she wasn't about to change clothes again is this damn snow.

When Law loses the cold look, Aivy gazes curiously at him from underneath her bangs that reached her eyebrows. Callum and Logen again decided to stay behind, they didn't like exploring as much and someone had to fulfill the duty of watching the ship while the rest left for gathering supplies. Her, Law and Bepo, were supposed to get medical supplies and get Aivy a jacket along with clothes that matched the dress code. Law could only hope that she wasn't going to deny his order. She had seemed very fond of her clothes, but she really needed new ones, along with undergarments. Also, he could order her to send hallucinations to a few people to get more treasure. They were pirates after all, and what was a pirate without money?

Law smirks as he eyes the woman next to him briefly. She isn't allowed to go overboard though, that was his job after all. She would have the fun, he would get his credit. He couldn't afford to go to the new world without a name, which would be shameful for him and his crew.

When Law had given everyone their lists with supplies they needed to get, Law walks over to Aivy and slyly drapes his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Aivy squirms under her Captain's firm grip, but gives in after a while, seeing as her stubborn Captain wouldn't let go. Aivy sends him a glare, which went unnoticed. A sly smile laces itself on Law's lips as he lazily ushers her and Bepo of the ship. Law is wearing clothing suitable for the weather and Bepo spoke for itself, but Aivy is chattering away underneath Law's warm grip.

They march into town, looking for a good clothing shop and a store where they could get medical supplies. It didn't take long before Law spots a clothing store. He steers the confused Aivy to the store and Aivy looks up at him with a questioning eyes.

"I suppose you're not always going walk in those clothes," Law questions and Aivy realizes what he's talking about and faint blush appears on her face. Of course, she still needed new ones, the ones she had now, was far from enough. Bepo stays outside while Law and Aivy make their way inside the store.

Surprisingly enough, it was really quiet except for the small tune that was playing in the back ground. Aivy rushes of the clothing racks and searches through the multiple outfits. Aivy grabs a grey hoodie, with some leopard spots and black pants. Law lazily follows the energetic woman into the undergarments department, with a smirk on his face of course. Aivy shoots him a quick glare as she shields his view from seeing what she was going to buy. No way that he was going to know what she was going wear.

Aivy grabs five bras and 2 of them have black lace and the other had dark blue, red and purple lace. Luckily for Aivy, Law barely was able to catch a glimpse of them. On her way to the cashier, she grabs some jogging pants along with loosely fitting tank tops.

"What about a coat and gloves?" Law questions making Aivy halter in her steps. She scoffs and she turns to the sections for outside clothing. Aivy snatches a coat from the rack and tries it one before grabbing a pair of matching gloves. The coat was white and the gloves were as well. Law gives an approving nod when she turns around, but it goes completely unnoticed or Aivy just decided to ignore it. Law grumbles angrily as they walk back over to the cashier. Law pays for the clothes and Aivy puts on the coat and gloves.

"We're going to get medical supplies now," Law states, breaking the silence that was hanging around them. Aivy nods and walks over to Bepo who was loyally waiting outside for the two of them to come back. Bepo's ears perch up when he hears the duo step out of the store and warily eyes the both of them, not sure if he should say something or not. He chooses the latter. The three of them stalk over to what Aivy assumes to be the medical store. With her new found winter clothing she decides to stay outside to accompany the big, white, fuzzy, soft, warm and adorable bear.

Law walks inside before glancing at his two crewmembers when he redirected his concentration to finding the needed supplies for his infirmary. Aivy settles on the floor next to her fuzzy crew mate and sighs. The cold was exhausting and barely could feel her toes in her shoes. She forgot to mention she bought closed boots as well, but her toes are still frozen in them.

Aivy lets herself sink into Bepo's soft fur, even though it was covered up by an orange jumpsuit. She could tell why Law liked to sit against his first-mate that much. She doubts she was ever going to be able to let go of the bear ever again in this weather. Aivy is practically a prisoner in the hands of the Heart Pirates. She doubts she is ever going to get used to it. Yes, she was complaining a lot, but she feels hold down, a lot. So she might as well express those emotions she's holding down.

"Bepo," The bear moves slightly upon hearing his name. "You're soft." Aivy states amusedly.

"Is that a compliment?" The bear questions hesitantly, wondering if he should feel insulted or not. At the question an honest chuckle escapes from her throat.

"Yes." Aivy feels the bear lose the rigid posture. Aivy lets herself sink even deeper into the warmth until she hears footsteps in front of her. When she sees the man who was shielding her from the small snowflakes that were dropping ever slowly to the floor, her eyebrows knit together in a frown.

"Are you done Captain?" Aivy questions politely but hostile. Her so said captain nods and waits for his two crewmembers to stand up from the cold, with snow covered ground.

"Yes," He replies curtly and turns around on his heels. "We will be looking for an inn right now." Law decides and Bepo and Aivy follow him in silence. To Law it's obvious that Aivy had been accepting her fate by now. She becomes quiet whenever Law's around. And when she feels the wrath of Law because of her behavior opposing the man, she finally realizes that with one strike she could very well be dead by the hand of that man. Valuing her life just a little bit more, she began to force herself to show respect to her 'captain.' Earlier the week Law had shoved her into a bookcase. To Law it was simply push, but Aivy herself was sent crashing into the bookcase. After that Law he orders Aivy to clean up the mess he had created.

"Aivy," Bepo begins seriously, attracting the attention of both companions walking with him. Aivy quirks an eyebrow at the bear, waiting for Bepo to continue. "You're my subordinate; you can carry the nodachi now." Bepo commands and Aivy laughs at his command and nods softly. Law is caught off guard by the soft, melodic sound of her laughter.

Bepo hands Aivy the nodachi and she stumbles under the unexpected weight of the sword. Law smirked at her face which looks very uncomfortable under his gaze. They continue walking to the inn Law decided they would be staying that week and Aivy manages to hold the nodachi in a more comfortable manner. It does unsettle Law slightly that_ she _was holding his precious sword, but it would look ridiculous if he were to ask if Bepo would carry his sword again. So he decides to let Aivy carry the sword; they were nearing the inn anyway.

The inn was warm and Aivy immediately rushes for the fireplace in the back of the lobby like bar and undoes herself of her coat and gloves. When Aivy looks back she sees Law threatening the bar owner upon letting Bepo coming inside. Bepo hesitantly comes over and sits next to her. Almost automatically she leans in onto the bear, enjoying the warmth the fireplace provided her.

* * *

><p>Oh well hello, there I am again. It seems like I can't get the chapters in words properly, please tell me on things that I should and can improve! I feel like it's going nowhere T^T<p> 


	7. Warming up

**I'm going to have to apologize for the extremely long wait, but a lot has been playing lately, and I slowly wrote word for word over this long period, the chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but the next chapter is going to be atleast 5000+ itself as this chapter only counts 4500, again I have to make a huge thank you for those who reviewed my story in the meanwhile of all my drama in my life, it really inspired me to continue, it would be such a shame to leave all of you hanging. **

**Anyway, so apologies for the wait and thank you for those who reviewed and alerted/faved my story in the meanwhile. There might be a few mistakes inthere that I missed out on, please cope with me. **

**Thank you very much and enjoy! **

* * *

><p>-Chapter 6, Warming up.-<p>

Aivy twitched and tossed a bit on the floor, but when she realized her furry cushion has left her, she sat up straight. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, surprised at the dark room, only lit by the still lowly burning fire place. And of course her most loved captain sitting in the chair next to it. Her captain has his eyes closed and takes deep breaths. Is he sleeping? She would not dare to believe it or the next moment he would be wrestling her down and choking her with his own hands. While sleeping.

Only slightly disturbed by the thought, Aivy hoists herself up from the ground by using the armrest of the couch she had been sleeping next to. Her captain still refused to show any signs of life. She would almost believe he is asleep, with him hugging to his sword like it's his teddy bear. Could Aivy wake him up, she could tell him to go to bed. Would he get angry? She doesn't want that.

Slowly, Aivy drags her feet quietly over the floor, only slightly causing it to make cracking sounds. She places her hand on his shoulder, feeling the muscles relax under her touch. He is so warm. She could feel him emit the heat onto her body. Law's head leans onto her hand, nudging it slightly so it fell down onto a bit more onto his chest, Law had gotten hold of her hand. How troublesome. Law doesn't seem all that dangerous when he's asleep like that. Or does he? Aivy is still half asleep and still sleepy. It surely only was around past midnight, looking outside the window on the far end of the dining hall.

"Law" Aivy whispers carefully. Law makes a small groan that Aivy could feel vibrating through his chest. "What?" came the slightly annoyed response.

"Can I have my hand?" Aivy somewhat rudely demands, reminding herself of who she is and who she has to be. Don't soften up, Aivy reminds herself.

"No," Law firmly denied. Aivy sighs frustrated. She swears her voice will die of grunting that much during the sighing. She relaxes her arm and sits down on the armchair. Law peeks at her from underneath his furry cap while Aivy leans slightly against him. Aivy notices how warm Law actually is. Of course he is sitting right next to the fireplace, but being that warm… Geez even Aivy would never be able to acquire that body heat.

"You're so warm," Aivy stated. Law looked up at hear questioningly. "How is that even possible?"

"My body is used to warm temperatures, it automatically warms itself continuously." He answered, Aivy snorted a little bit.

"Don't snort," Law commented.

"And why wouldn't I be allowed to," Aivy turned around . "Captain?" She added viciously. She could feel him tense up, although his heartbeat didn't go any faster, she can tell, he always gets frustrated with her.

"Is it really that hard just to listen what I say?" Law coldly replied.

"You know," Aivy stood up now, and Law still refused to let her hand go, so that was still awkwardly positioned on his chest. So Law decided to stand up as well. "Actually, it's damn hard. Just because you think you can fucking be my fucking captain whenever you feel like it, it is indeed fucking hard. I have not once wanted this. Not even once I considered you to be a savior of any kind. I can handle my own pretty damn well. So if you don't mind, I do consider this fucking hard to just give in myself randomly just because you, Trafalgar Law, captain of the heart pirates, wants me to do so." Aivy breathed heavily and her chest heaved up and down. Law, still unimpressed, stoically stared down at her.

"And what do you wish to achieve with that?"

"My fucking freedom, you fucking bastard, bloody retard. Just let fucking go of me," Aivy pulled her hand away from his chest and starts banging her fists on his chest. "Just let me fucking go away from you and your retarded crew, let me go!" Law caught both her fists and turns her around. He crossed them. Somehow he manages to take of his hoodie and he uses it to knot her wrists together. He picks her up from the floor and then he sits down on the couch with her in his lap. Well that was awkward, for Aivy at least. She could feel his body heat through her own clothing, and she blushes a little bit.

"Let me go!" Aivy yells. Law sneaks an arm around her waist and puts one on her mouth.

"Not until you calm down," Law whispers. "And meanwhile, I'll talk to you. Do you think you can be quiet, oh and don't think you can escape from my grasp. You can run away, but I'll just swap you over here again," He tells her.

He holds her just a little bit closer "Every attempt you do will be futile." He huskily whispers in her ear, making her shiver all over and he could feel her tremors pass onto his body. Aivy relaxes her muscles and stops struggling for a little bit. Aivy knows she can't run away, she fucking knows that. But the accepting is just too hard. She doesn't want to. It makes her want to cry at the same time.

And maybe for the first time she just wanted to go home, even if it she would feel miserable again. It would be less miserable for her.

Then again, did she want to go home to that hell hole? No she does not feel like that at all.

"Why do you make everything so hard for?" Aivy nearly whimpers.

"You make everything hard for yourself," Law replies. "Only you are blocking your own, I'm just helping that you."

"Wait what?" Aivy stops thinking about whether to go home or not, but her train of thought go disrupted by that question. Just which side was he helping.

"In case you're wondering, you who is blocking you, is the one I'm helping." How does he even know that?

"I could tell by your face." Wait what?

"Stop that please, it's getting disturbing."

"I bet it is." She can swear he is smirking. Aivy groans. Her throat really is going to become sore if she keeps doing that, and it would give Law all the more reason to annoy her. In a medical way, which was worse enough already without it having any reason. Yet again she is caged. In more ways than she realizes. What if she cares for him and his crew? Him wanting her to stay with him must mean something. Does she care? 'Do I?' She asks herself again.

"Why do you make everything so hard for me?" Aivy repeats, almost pleadingly. There was this mourn in her voice. It unsettled Law. She sounded like has given up. Like a small cry for help or kindness. Aivy locks her eyes with Law's. Why did he capture her? Because he was bored.

He feels no pity, but he has this little twirl inside him. He feels entertained.

"You know I won't let you go, you're too much fun," Law tells her. "Why don't you and I have a drink and just talk for once, I haven't exactly had the opportunity to do so, now have I?" Law orders her. Well it isn't exactly a question, knowing Law. Law stands up, still holding her wrist.

"Let's get some," He proposes to her. Aivy just stays silent the whole time as he drags her a bit to the bar, still holding her wrist. It felt weird. His hands seem gentle and warm, enclosed around her frail wrists. He opens a cupboard with one hand and grabs a bottle of strong rum. A full bottle.

"Don't you have something less strong for me?" Aivy sounds weary, Law notices. As response, he smirks.

"Are you afraid of a little bit of alcohol, Aivy?" He dares her, but of course Aivy being herself would not step down to such a little dare. "Am not," came the reply. She pulls the bottle out of Law's hands and downs one third of the bottle, swallowing the burning sensation that took place in her throat along with the fluid. She could feel the warmth in her stomach that the alcohol caused. Law just merely chuckles at her while he takes the bottle back and finishes the bottle to the bottom.

"How can you drink so much," Aivy questions sounding slightly confused. That may be already caused by the alcohol, since she hadn't eaten that much that day. "You're going to be soooo drunk!" Aivy exclaimed accusingly.

"You are, my tolerance for alcohol is just a tad high than yours, miss." Law calmly tells her. Aivy pouts.

"Why are you still holding my wrist?"

"Because I want to."

"But why do you want to?"

"Because I feel like it."

"And why do you feel like it?" Aivy's sentences start to slur at the end. How much alchohol was actually present in that bottle, 70%?

"Stop the questioning, Aivy."

"Ok." Well that was easy, thought Law.

Aivy looked as if she was absent. The alcohol was already hitting Law too, he could feel his desires take over, so he pulled her closer to him, and shockingly enough she just went in for hug, giving Law the chance to take a deep breath of her sweet scented hair. Raspberry with a hint of greenery and sea.

"Why am I hugging you?" Aivy asks him and Law just shrugs. Aivy copies his gesture and leans in.

"I don't even like you as a person and especially being close to you, so why am I hugging you- and why are you sniffing my hair; it feels weird" Well that was one way to be talkative. And Law, he was just becoming more drunk by every minute that passed. Aivy was already drunk, giggling about how Law was taking breaths enchanted with her smell. But when Law's lips brush on the skin in her neck, something snaps inside Aivy. All of a sudden she regains her own will, a small hint of consciousness and common sense. He is drunk, she knows what she doesn't want and what she does. Law is still holding her wrists, and she feels captured while Law's lips took taste of her skin.

"What did you want to talk about?" Aivy tried, trying to let Law think about what he actually wanted to do. Law's eyes stared back at her and he remembered, retrieving his sober part of his brain, that had yet to be intoxicated.

"I actually wanted to talk to you, about you, what you like, get to know each other," He explains. "Because am I not supposed to know my crew?" Aivy silently listens. She really doesn't want to spend any time with him.

"Yes I am, so why don't you start with your past; where do you come from?" Law demanded, it wasn't really a question; nothing was ever a question, and if it was, it would be rhetorical. Why was everything so hopeless? Aivy took another gulp of the liquid. It felt warm and welcoming in her stomach. But she starts to speak anyway.

"I don't really know if I should tell, but it feels like I should," Aivy stops to look at Law who looked genuinely interested in her background story.

"Anyway, I'm from a family, a rich one. They wanted me to marry this bastard, so I ran away with a guy, but after a few years we got separated and then I ate the Devil's Fruit and then you came along." Aivy tells, leaving out major details, but he didn't need to know. Yet he already knew more of than Aivy knew he would know.

"Tell more, I know that there's more to it than that."

"I really hated my fiancé," Aivy says scowling at the memory that flickers across her mind. "I really did and then I met him." Aivy is speaking way too lovely about that other guy in Law's opinion. Why should he care about her feelings for that guy, he is past tense and her feelings will too. Law pauses a moment to reconsider his thoughts. He brushes off the thoughts and motions for Aivy to continue.

"He took me out on the sea and we ran together, to the unknown and I fell in love with him, but we got separated, but I had to be quick, so I couldn't find him and had to leave the isle."

"I'm sure that one day that he'll find me, as much as I will find him," Aivy mused. "I know we are meant to be, I've believed that from the movement we fell in love."

"Moment." Law corrected her.

"Yes that's what I said." Both Aivy and Law shrugged it off, for it was not in Law's interest to start such an argument, what would above all be a waste of time, and Aivy would never admit that she said something else instead of what she meant to say- which she clearly did not say.

The naivety that she had was unbelievable though, and it would become a nuisance once, Law could feel it.

"But I don't get myself sometimes," Aivy confessed, drifting away from the subject. "I mean, I didn't even want to help you guys back at that island and yet I went to help you guys, I wouldn't know why I did that. Maybe my lust for blood and fun, and I also don't know why I didn't stop myself from playing around with you guys- cause look where it helped me get to! Absolutely a shit situation and completely fucked up. I've been soooo stupid!" Aivy ranted, putting a LOT of emphasis on the 'so' clearly.

"I really like cats, because they can take care of themselves so well and they're usually really elegant and graceful, I wish I was a cat." Law hummed along, being very amused by this. He wondered how he could use this to his advantage; maybe blackmail her tomorrow to get her to walk along with him a bit more of her own freewill, as much as blackmailing belonged to own will. It had more to do with own interests. Her interests above all, maybe if he could get something to blackmail her with, she'd be more than willing to tag along. He wanted to know way more about her, a lot more.

"Then I'd go around to sit on everyone's lap and get them to pet me, enjoy the heat and love people would give me. Walk around town like I was the prettiest cat in town, then go back to my home where my awesome master would be waiting and snuggle with me."

"But me as a human doesn't think like that, no, I like to be coated with the red liquid, that's the only warmth that I need," Aivy started to sound insane, and paranoid above all. "Except his love, that's all I need truly, I can never go back home, even though I really want to see my mother and sister again. I have changed too much to ever return." Aivy concludes and Law just stares at her, with a look of humor on his face. This woman did not fail to faze him; the small surprises just kept coming at him, making her interesting altogether. And he didn't mind that she was a little bit lovingly about the blood; in fact she resembled him more than anyone on his crew. The difference between her and Law was not that big, only Law was stronger, he had more power and more money on his head. Aivy stumbled a bit, hobbling around the room, rummaging through the chairs and trying to find something, that obviously wasn't there.

"What are you looking for?" Law pondered aloud, making Aivy giggle slightly.

"My mind," Aivy declared. "I'm going to need it once I go home." Aivy was upset and tired; she was sobering up and the thought of going home scared her. She wanted to go home, but she didn't want to marry. She wanted to have her lover back, but not have him look at her with disgust. Aivy had started killing more people and the fruit was affecting her in bad ways, more than in the good ways should have done. Killing became too easy, her sadistic side developed. Aivy truly was an awful girl. And she enjoyed it. It was the worst part of all, truly the worst. Aivy shook her head in disbelief, she tried to breath normally and slow, but emotions were getting back at her. How could Aivy have changed so fast, from being innocent, to her dubbed 'crimson axe Aivy' and how she was described as merciless, sadist and much more evil. Where did the maiden go she once was. Law liked her like that, but she didn't want to be judged or rejected if she ever tried to step in the house that she would be thrown out by everyone she had ever loved.

Tears had started to stream down her face, she was vulnerable, and with Law in the room who was partially drunk and she didn't know what he would think about her. Did he care? Aivy doubted it, she sat the shrugging her shoulders, she didn't know how things would turn out and should she accept the unknown and travel with Law.

Law stepped in front of Aivy and lowered himself to her level, eye height and tilted her chin up to have her puffy red eyes stare at him, pleading.

"Will you judge me?" She whimpered to him and it made Law chuckle.

"Did I look like I cared about your background story, neither was I truly shocked, I don't care about your rants about murdering anybody and feeling guilty afterwards. Suck it up."

"Thank you." It didn't really take long before she fell asleep on the floor.

The next morning Aivy awoke with a headache and a big yellow flank to the side of her eyes. With a black jolly Rodger, and it moved up and down slowly. She remembered yesterday, she did, but it was more of a vague dream than anything else. She looked at Law's face to see his eyes closed and his mouth slightly parted. He sat in the corner of the sofa with Aivy pressed tightly to his side and his hand in her neck, his thumb slowly tracing circles on the skin of her neck.

They never went upstairs; apparently Law seemed to enjoy the heat of the fireplace and her to his side. She was thankful, but she didn't see him that way and she doubted Law looked at her like that. She was most likely an object under his possession but she did respect him.

Aivy felt calm for once, she didn't immediately think about how awful it was to be on the ship or in Law's presence. It actually felt more trusted now.

Aivy carefully moved away from him, not wanting to wake him up, he'd probably get irritated with her. She stood up and moved herself towards the sanitary rooms to get herself a little refreshment. Her neck ached from the sleeping position as did her back. Aivy lifted her arms to stretch her muscles and a small sounding crack came from her spine.

"God, that feels so good." Aivy mused to herself when she entered the washing rooms. She wanted a shower she had decided and turned the hot water on, quickly stepping in after stripping off all of her clothing.

When she finished washing her body and hairs she got out and went to dress herself warmly for the island was a cold one. She wore a black turtleneck sweater that enhanced her figure nicely and brown thick pants along with high black leather boots. She wondered when she got those, but put them on anyway.

Humming softly to herself, she entered the hall where she fell asleep and Law was gone from the place where he had been when she woke up.

Law had gone upstairs himself too to freshen up a little bit. When he woke up the night before was a bit of a haze, but memorable nonetheless. Nor did he have any idea how he managed to calm her down on long terms, she was more likely to feel comfortable with him and his crew. She already was with Daniel and Bepo, but it bothered him that she couldn't trust Law, he was her captain and he would not just let her get hurt without his consent.

After doing a simple routine of brushing teeth, showering and shaving, he finished it with a cold water splash to wake up a bit more, though without his coffee it would still be hard to stay awake during the day. He nights were sleepless and he just kept on reading books, not only about medicine, both mythology, philosophy, history and all kinds of knowledge that would come in handy sometimes. Strange books that had no origin were in his possession such as Aristoteles and Heger.

But both had very common sense and he liked the logic that was applied throughout the book.

So he had freshened up a little bit, and he was ready to join breakfast, and according to what he heard, his crew was already breaking their fasts and he wondered if Aivy had joined them already. He took his reading glasses and his book downstairs to join the men, and lady, at the table with his coffee.

That day went by without any casualities and Aivy had been acting normal, but more at ease, around him. They restocked the remaining needs of the yellow submarine and hung around town a bit more, enjoying the snowscape that blanketed the whole island. Aivy and Bepo even went out to visit a frozen lake- they were hiring snow skates so Aivy could learn to skate and have Bepo waddle around on the ice. More or less being bored, Law decided to tag along with them to watch them crash down on the ice, as his first intention, but Aivy happened to be naturally balanced at this sort of things; she didn't fall once.

That was until Law decided to get his own pair of skates and join them. He couldn't explain, but he wanted Aivy to fall really badly.

Shaking the thoughts away, Law skated closer slowly, at a relaxed pace. His hands down his pockets a leather jacket over his hoodie, of which you could still see the jolly rodger and his furry hat halfway on his ears. Bepo noticed and delight swarmed across the bear's facial expression. Law flashed a half smile at Bepo.

Then Aivy turned around and her face remained stoic. Not exactly what he expected, but he guessed it wouldn't all blow over after one night of talking.

"Good afternoon,' Law spoke clearly, receiving from both the bear and the girl a 'likewise' response. Bepo waddled off, sensing the tense motion and Law moved closer to Aivy to lean on her, pushing her a little bit to start skating with him. So Law had his right arm enclosed around Aivy's shoulders and Aivy was just leaning against Law since they were going quite speedy and she had a hard time trying to keep her balance so she wouldn't trip.

Law kept quiet and so did Aivy. It was a bit awkward as Aivy wondered why he went to skate with her.

The two of them quietly moved around on the ice some more before Aivy suggested going back to the inn and Law agreed. On the way back in town they met up with the crew and decided, following another suggestion done by Aivy, to get something nice to eat in a small bakery-café. The warm croissants along with the heated coffee and chocolate were welcomed while the men warmed their faces with the sweet hair that floated around in the lounge.

Aivy sipped on her hot chocolate while viewing her crewmates blabbering about women, sweets and adventures. She was sitting next to Bepo, Daniel and Law was across the table eyeing his black coffee. Aivy leaned onto Bepo, who was unfortunately now wearing a suit, so she couldn't enjoy his fur, but the warmth was still vividly emitting from his body. So Aivy gladly tried to consume all the heat he was radiating. Like Bepo was her personal heater.

So when the crew headed back to the inn this time, there was some ruckus going on a bit further from the inn, when a man came rushing into the crowd, calling things beyond comprehension for the crew. The man was old and his beard eyed white greyish, his mouth in a playful twist. His eyes shone mischievous when he observed the crew come closer. The man made his way over to the crew, standing just before Aivy, coming really close to her face, his nose almost touching hers; Aivy could not be more grossed out by this than she already was, she leaned back trying to create more distance between herself and the man, but the man just leaned in more, before abruptly taking a step back while leaning on his stick.

"Perfect." Aivy regained her posture and Law eyed the man irritated, what did he want from Aivy especially.

"Is there anything you need?" Law grunted. The man hummed obviously scheming and giving the crew a look, then turning back to Aivy.

"I would like to borrow that fine lady o' yours, you see…" Law raised an eyebrow and waited for the man to continue his sentence.

"I have a very nice plan to rob some of those awful nobles around here, you'll get your share, cap'n Law." The man was an untrustworthy man, but the plan seemed very nice, and Law just couldn't resist. He would make a profit out of this and get to annoy Aivy.

"I need some time to think this over; come to the tavern near the harbor tonight and we'll elaborate about this idea of yours." Law told the man and the old geezer flashed Law a toothy smile, which Law had rather not seen, the yellow teeth grossed him out.

So Aivy had no opinion in this plan, Law forbid her telling the man off with his ideas. The plan the man had was not thought through entirely, but Law would make sure the plan would be complete by the end of the night.

Aivy was supposedly a tool to come closer to the diner that was planned for the evening the following day, Law would disguise himself as a nice gentleman and Aivy was to take up her status as a noble, perhaps her sister would be a good idea. Aivy would do so and gear herself up as she needed to impress the other nobles that would be present at the diner. It would without doubt be a very fascinating evening for all of attendants, Aivy predicted.

* * *

><p><strong>Bepo:Took you long enough.<strong>

**Me: I'm sorry!**

**Bepo: well atleast you're back *huggles* **

**Me: yeah about that, I do not own anything except my original concepts such as this island, fancreated history n'aivy, so here's my disclaimah. **


End file.
